Roommates
by thelostviber
Summary: Back for their 8th year students finds themselves in a curious situation. A new Marriage Act has just been announced and so has a rather unsettling new Hogwarts policy. Spouses are to share dormitories for the entire year.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I own NOTHING. All rights to JK Rowling and much thanks for the amazing world we all draw so much inspiration from!

 *****Not only is this story extremely OCC, it's also a dramedy! It's meant to be ridiculous! Enjoy, don't take anything too serious.*****

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat in shock staring down at the letter in her lap. She had been sitting in the same position for hours, the outside of the quaint coffee shop in London was beginning to get dark, but still she sat pondering. This was all she could do  
/at the moment. She knew there were witches and wizards all over the world who were probably in the same state as she was, or worse. The letter nestled in between her legs, wet with fresh tears, was literally the end of everything she knew and held  
/familiar. It was the end of everything.

Hermione put her hand on her chest to brace herself as she took another look at the letter. She read slowly, making sure she didn't miss anything. Letting out a sigh, she crumbled the letter into a small ball and sat it beside her. Thinking better of  
/it, she uncrumbledthe ball and tore the letter to shreds. She knew that there was no way she could deny having read or receiving the letter, but she could deny its contents.

No one, not the ministry or the minister himself was going to tell her who she was to marry, or force her to marry anyone. This was mental and no amount of research or law couldconvince her otherwise. She had decided it must all be a ruse and shewas  
not amused.

Hermione stood, straightened her clothes and drew her luggage to the side. She took two pounds from her pocket and dropped them on the table. She looked up to smile at the barista, then quickly exited the coffee shop.

It was September 1st, her first day of her 8th and last year at Hogwarts. Her growing excitement all summer had been squashed as soon as an owl delivered the ridiculous ministry mandated marriage act. Still,she was convinced there must be something  
biggergoing on and she was just overthinking a prank.

With a pop Hermione found herself on platform 9 ¾, standing alone and bewildered at what she saw.

Everyone around her had a letter in their hands. They were either balling or screaming furiously, parents and students. No one looked settled or humorous. This was clearly not a prank.

…..

"Ronald, honestly….there really is nothing to worry about, Professor McGonagall will explain everything as soon as—

"This isn't a hoax Hermione! This is serious—

"The minister himself said—

"Harry! Please you're not—

"Just be quiet already!" Ginny Weasley yelledas she sat down next to Hermione. "You three arguing about this isn't going to change facts, it's just going to make us all mental."

Hermione, Ron and Harry stared at her with confused looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Bloody hell! Ginny what do you mean, what? This is a marriage act! You—you know you'll have to get married!" Ron was giving his sister a wild look, he couldn't understand why she wasn't hysterical, her cheeks were tear stained and bright pinkbut  
her eyes were fierce.

"I've read the letter just as you have…"Calmly, Ginny reached for a roll, her face was absent of emotion as she chewed and adverted her eyes from Harry. They hadn't given anyone an explanationfor the abrupt end of theirrelationship,  
Harry had quietly agreed to visit the Burrow less and give her space, and they hadn't spoken much in between.

Hermione shifted in her seat nervously. "Well she's right, I guess we should wait for an explanation." Her hand fell on top of Ron's. A month ago they were in love, now they were back to nervous handshakes and awkward hugs. Another relationship that had,  
cometo unexpected end. Shortly after the final battle, they realized their feelings would never grow into a healthy long lasting relationship. Still, Hermione was glad that her friendship hadn't suffered.

"I'll be glad when McGonagall can put this rubbish to bed, so I can go to bed… in peace." Harry moved his food around his plate and rolled his eyes at the injustice. "This is really ridiculous." He was fidgeting in the presence of Ginny, very much stillinlove  
with her, but unable to express it in the way he'd like to. The war had changed his personality very much, he was no longer the thrill seeker many thought him to be, he wanted a quiet year to get his barring's and start a new, Voldemort-less life.

"Look! She's here!" Hermione's eyes fell on Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress of Hogwarts. She strolled down the middle of the Great Hall, looking forward. The hall fell silent, as she took center and looked around.

"Students, I would first like to say welcome back to Hogwarts, it has been a…. well, it's been a war and we've all survived." Her head bobbed and nodded as she took in all of the familiar faces.

Hermione had never seen McGonagall nervous or afraid, standing in front of the Great Hall addressing familiar faces, all she saw was fear and under the circumstances, Hermione expected no less.

"I suspect you have all received your letters." The Great Hall erupted in angry whispers and questions. Some students were still in shock, sitting unmoved, staring blankly. McGonagall moved her arm to signal silence. "I am sorry to disappoint those of  
/you who assumed this act was a ruse, I can assure you it is not." The hall fell silent, as McGonagall continued she looked to the Gryffindor table. "This Marriage Act is a shock to us all, but we have no choice to follow ministry orders. I have little  
/information at the moment, other than your room arrangements and roommate. There will be rooms of four and you will—

McGonagall stopped short looking directly at Hermione, who had stopped breathing. "You will be sharing a room and bed with your betrothed. That is all the information I am to give you at moment, you will receive further instructions and letters later  
/in the…" McGonagall trailed off as the hall exploded. There was nothing else for her to say and no reason for her to try and settle them down. She was setting them up for arranged marriages and she was angry for them. This was barbaric, but there  
/was nothing she could do.

"Hermione... looks like we're roommates!" Hermione turned her head to Ginny, she'd fallen deep into thought and hadn't noticed the small pieces of parchment that had fallen on the tables. She looked down at the piece Ginny had in her hand. It read simply  
/"Hermione Granger."

"First good news I've gotten all day." She forced a smile and pushed her plate away. It was obvious as Harry dragged Ron out of his seat, that they had also gotten each other as roommates, Ron's face did not harbor relief of any kind. He was afraid and  
/she didn't blame him.

"Well, we should go." Ginny was already standing looking down at Hermione who was again lost in thought.

"Aw, yes, I guess it's inevitable." Hermione got to her feet and took Ginny's hand. She had no idea who it was that she was going to be forced to marry and she didn't want to know she wanted this all to be a dream.

….

"Well, they've redecorated nicely." Ginny commented as she approached what had been the Slytherin common room. It was no longer a common room for the Slytherin house, it was basically a lobby for many different small apartments. "Are you ready?"

Hermione shook her head slowly and held tight to her wand in her pocket, indicating that she was obviously not ready for what lie ahead. She flinched when Ginny grabbed her arm pulling her upstairs to their new living quarters. This was not happening.

Finally on the outside of their new apartment, they could hear voices. The voices of their soon to be husbands, they were arguing about something. Hermione shrunk in the hall, grasping the wall for support.

"Ginny I can't—

Without warning Ginny opened the door and stepped inside, leaving Hermione in the hall, she looked around the room till her eyes fell on the two people she'd heard arguing.

Hermione's mouth fell open as she entered the room.

"No!" She shrieked, slamming a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming.

Draco Malfoy stood, his lips twitched into a scowl. "Fuck no."

Ginny stood shocked in silence staring at Blaise Zabini who sat calmly, a small smirk forming on his lips, he looked back and forth to Ginny then Hermione. "This is obviously a joke Draco, I mean it can't be."

Hermione felt lightheaded, she stumbled back on the door, letting it shut behind her. "This is—

Before she could finish four owls flew through the open window. A letter for each of them was dropped on a table in the middle of the room. The owls left immediately. No one spoke or looked at anything other than the letters as they made their way to  
/the table.

 **A/N: I know! Another Marriage Act fic! Well this one is a little different, but still if they absolutely bother you, I would find something else to read! I'm just planning on having fun with this. I love reading Dramione fics and recently loved the idea of Blaise/Ginny so I'll try it out. I am leaning towards Ron/Pansy…but we'll see! SO many questions I'm looking forward to answering in the next chapter, this is going to be fun creating a kind of married college environment, best friends as dorm mates and wife/husband as roommates, should get interesting! Be kind in the reviews, this is just for fun, don't take it too seriously, and obviously a lot of the interactions will be OOC.**

Edited: 1/4/2016


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I own nada…!

Chapter 2

 _September 1st_

 _Greetings!_

 _At this point I am sure you have entered your dormitories and may or may not be surprised to find who your new roommates are. Yes, as you may have presumed, your new roommate will also be your new spouse. As of midnight tonight, you are officially engaged and will remain so until your ceremony the following week. I do hope that you find yourself and your partner well. I encourage you to read carefully the full decree, understand that the ministries intentions are anything but malicious. With the current state of the wizarding world, we simply have no choice. We have paired you with the wizard or witch that we found would suit our reproduction issue the best, and have also found you to be the most compatible with. Examinations will begin tomorrow, best of wishes and a great school year to you all._

 _-Kingsley (Minister of Magic)_

Hermione cringed as she turned the letter over to find another, longer piece of parchment. Her vision was beginning to blur with tears of frustration, she looked up at everyone else at the table. Ginny was staring wide eyed at the first letter, her hands  
were shaking. Blaise had an odd look on his face, like he was beginning to realize this wasn't a joke. Malfoy glared at the letter rolling his eyes as he reached the bottom he stopped to scowl at her in disgust.

Hermione didn't meet his gaze, she looked back down at the second letter and began read.

"THIS LETTER IS ADDRESSED TO HERMIONE GRANGER,

YOU ARE HEREBY ENGAGED, AND WLL MARRY DRACO MALFOY ON SEPTEMBER 7TH.

IF FOR ANY REASON OTHER THAN DEATH OR FATAL ILLNESS YOU FIND YOURSELF UNABLE TO ATTEND YOUR OWN CEREMONY AND THEREBY WITHDRAW FROM THIS UNION, YOU WILL BE ASSIGNED TO A CELL IN AZKABAN PRISON, WHERE YOU WILL AWAIT TRIAL AND DEATH.

THE CURRENT STATE OF PRODUCTION IN OUR COMMUNITY HAS MADE IT NECESSARY FOR EVERY UNMARRIED WITCH AND WIZARD AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, ABOVE THE AGE OF SEVENTEEN, TO PARTICIPATE IN ARRANGED MARRIAGE CONTRACTS TO ENSURE THE SURVIVAL  
AND CONTINUED GROWTH OF OUR POPULATION. WE HAVE EXHAUSTED ALL OTHER RESOURCES AND CAN ONLY HOPE THAT THIS MARRIAGE ACT WILL PRODUCE POSITIVE RESULTS AS IT HAS IN THE PAST.

BY SIGNING THIS CONTRACT YOU AGREE TO THE FOLLOWING:

 _You will marry and live with, as well as share a bed with your husband (Mr. Draco Malfoy). You are expected to live with your husband, wear your engagement and wedding rings at all times. You will be granted six days in between your engagement and your wedding ceremony. In those six days you are free to sleep in the twin beds that have been provided for your comfort at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you currently reside._

 _You are required to produce 2 children in the duration of your marriage. Divorce will be provided to those who apply and qualify after reproducing._

 _While living at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you are expected to follow all rules and meet curfew. During the six days till your wedding ceremony you are required to meet curfew at 9:00pm, where you are required to be in the same room as your partner. There are no exceptions to this rule. Once you are married your curfew will be extended to midnight._

 _When the school year ends you are required to live with and raise your children in the same residence as your spouse, where you will also be required to share a bed and living quarters._

 _You will acknowledge that if the ministry does become suspicious of your actions or believes you are breaking this Marriage Act, we will undergo investigations, if you are found in violation of breaking the Marriage Act, you will be tried and upon guilt be put to death._

WE HOPE YOU FIND YOURSELF AND YOUR NEW SPOUSE IN GOOD SPIRITS. CONGRATULATIONS!

 _Sign below._

Hermione choked when she read "congratulations". She could not believe what she had read. She was for the first time in her life completely speechless. Not only had the ministry managed to ruin any spark of life she had left, they were doing so smugly  
and ignorantly. It was blatantly obvious that the ministry had no one's best interest in mind. They wanted more witches and wizards, and that meant destroying the happiness of the ones that were left.

She looked up to Malfoy staring at her in bewilderment, clearly speechless as well. She'd wanted an explanation so bad she'd skimmed right through the top of the page where it revealed just who her spouse was going to be. _Draco Malfoy._ She was  
going to be a Malfoy.

She felt sick to her stomach.

…..

Draco swayed as he pulled a shirt from his trunk. He felt light headed and weak. All of this news was hitting him like daggers. Two weeks ago he'd said goodbye to his father, who was convicted and sent to Azkaban indefinitely, but most likely for the  
rest of his life. He'd been forced to leave his mother after signing a plea deal that stuck him back at Hogwarts for his 8th year. He was sure this was all punishment, a cruel, endless punishment the ministry was shackling his family with.

He couldn't wrap his mind around being engaged to Granger.

"You of all people." He muttered quietly, but loud enough for the bushy haired girl on the other side of the room to stir.

"Do you think I want to be here with you, Malfoy?!" She was standing over her trunk as well, slowly lifting things and setting them down, she stopped to look at him. Hatred and disgust drawn all over her face, she was obviously unnerved, and he could  
tell she was one insult away from hexing him straight to thehospital wing. Gripping his wand in his pocket, he thought better of it and shook his head.

"Just don't speak to me, alright?" His voice shook as he rolled his eyes and stomped into the bath. Meaningfor his words to sound menacing, at least threatening, but he knew what left his mouth was fear. He couldn't hide that his own nerves were  
going crazy.

This was real. He was really expected to marry and have a child, _children_ , with someone he hated.

….

Ginny knew she was tough. She was tough, she was brave and she was resilient. This however was not a brave, tough or resilient moment for her. She sat, her legs pulled up into a ball at the top of her bed, sobbing softly, staring at the wall in front  
of her.

There was nothing she could do in this situation, but all she could think about was how much she wanted to be home with her family, enjoying her single life and the freedom that came with it. How had twelve hours changed all of that and turned her into  
a bride. She was heartbroken and confused as to why she'd yet to receive an owl from her parents, they must know by now.

Her sobbing grew louder and uncontrollable. All she could think about was being in her mother's arms at the Burrow.

"You know I—I don't know if we've ever properly spoken."

Ginny, lifted her head from her knees, trying to catch her breath. Blaise had crossed to her side of the room, his arm was now awkwardly out stretched to her. She stared at it a few moments before realizing he was trying to introduce himself.

"Blaise…Blaise Zabini." He shook her wet hand, and withdrew quickly, stepping back towards his bed. Shaking his head he took the handkerchief from his side pocket and gave it to her. "This is all ridiculous.." He stood in silence watching her slowly wipe  
her eyes, then blow her nose loudly.

"Thank you." Ginny was in no mood to speak to or look at Blaise but the fact that he was interested in being cordial calmed her. "I have seen you with...uh, Malfoy before." She blew her nose again and straightened, she turned to him sheepishly offering  
the handkerchief back.

"No, please…and uh, Slugclub…I remember." Blaise sat at the foot of his bed and held his head in his hands. A few seconds went by before he looked at Ginny again. She hadn't responded to his mention of meeting before, it hadn't been a pleasant interaction  
they'd had. He decidedly changed the subject. "I can't imagine what my parents must be thinking."

That was the alarm for the flood gates in Ginny's eyes to start. She sank down into her bed, sobbing, loudly now. Blaise looked away awkwardly and began to gather his toiletries. He went into the bath and walked out with napkins, he sat them next to Ginny's  
bed and walked back into the bath.

The only comfort Ginny had was knowing that she wasn't engaged to Draco Malfoy.

…..

Hermione woke with a start, she'd fallen asleep on the foot of her bed, fully clothed. She squinted, hoping everything that happened last night was dream. Turning to her left she found out immediately it was not. Draco Malfoy was engulfed in green and  
black blankets, sound asleep.

He hadn't said much to her the night before, not that she wasn't grateful. She had expected a duel from him the moment they'd shut their room door, no way was he, a pure blood wizard going to put up with living with her. Instead they exchanged threatening  
glares till they'd both fallen asleep.

Hermione slammed her body back down on her bed. There was no way she was going to any class at Hogwarts before this was all sorted out. She needed more answers, she needed—

She stopped short feeling an uncomfortable stabbing at her neck. She had been lying with her hand behind her head now realizing there was a ring on her finger. "What the—

Malfoy mumbled something in his sleep shaking Hermione out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes at the figure sleeping a bed away from her. Of all the people in the world. It was preposterous.

The ring was glistening, it was a simple gold band, she frowned down at the ring. This was the symbol of her new bond to Malfoy.

Groaning, Hermione got up and gathered her clothes. She was going to eat and get as far away from her future husband as possible.

….

Ginny and Blaise sat on opposite ends of the dining room table, eating silently looking everywhere but each other. Blaise looked up slowly as Hermione approached the table, saying nothing he nodded and looked back down at his plate.

Ginny watched Hermione stare at the table of food in disappointment, she obviously hadn't gotten the letter that the Great Hall would be closed for the rest of the week. The next six days were dedicated to couples getting to know each other and preparing  
for their ceremonies. Unfortunately this translated to everyone sitting miserably in dorms with people they'd rather not see.

"There's bacon." Ginny whispered.

Hermione stared at Ginny, then Blaise, then Ginny again. It was obvious neither of them was going to start a conversation any time soon. It was awkward enough having Blaise here at all, she wanted to speak to Ginny privately and had no space to do it.  
She sat down and began to fill her plate with bacon and fruit. She hadn't slept well or eaten the night before, finally a release she could take part in silently.

Biting into the bacon she felt slightly relieved, a little less stressed, hearing her room door slam shut she felt— as if the universe knew exactly how to remove even the smallest pleasures.

Hermione dropped her bacon and glared at Malfoy as he slammed the door to their bedroom and approached the table. His smug, self-righteous look had returned, a complete opposite of the fear she saw in his eyes the night before. He sat and turned to Blaise,  
smirking.

"Did you sleep well mate?"

Blaise looked up from his plate to his friend, who had started to hum as he reached for the pumpkin juice. "I…. A nice bed it is." Blaise gave Malfoy a confused look, stealing a glance at Ginny who didn't look up from her food, his eyes fell back on his  
plate.

"I take it you didn't whine the entire night eh, Weasel?" Malfoy chuckled as his eyes met Ginny, whose face turned bright pink. She glared at him and shot a quick glance to Blaise, she sighed and went back to stirring the food on her plate.

He smacked loudly on a piece of bacon and sloshed down his pumpkin juice. Obviously trying to make everyone else at the table uncomfortable and sick. Hermione rolled her eyes and met his.

"Well Granger… I guess we should be on our way to St. Mungos, our appointment is—

"I know when our appointment is!" Hermione huffed as she pushed her plate to the side. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was go anywhere with Draco Malfoy, the very bottom of that list was a physical examination to determine that they were both equip  
to reproduce.

"I thought I'd remind you…." Taking a sip of his juice he gave her a sly smile. "This examination will serve you more than I…. I mean there's bound to some deficiencies in _your_ blood." The words fell out of his mouth like daggers sending Hermione  
over the edge. She threw her cup of pumpkin juice in his face and insults began to fly back and forth between them.

Ginny and Blaise retreated as food began to fly everywhere. Ginny pulled out her wand instinctively but hesitated. She couldn't imagine Hermione or Malfoy behaving any other way, she was surprised they were throwing food and not hexes at one another.

Blaise groaned as an egg hit him on the shoulder. He looked over to Ginny who signaled with her head towards their bedroom. This was not going to be an easy week to get through.

 **A/N: I'm not sure what I wanted the Marriage Act to say, in the end it's all supposed to be ridiculous! Haha, I loved the idea of a food fight, in a situation so unbelievable and difficult for two characters who hate each other so much, they're both still in a great deal of shock and at the end of the day they don't really want to kill each other, they just can't stand one another's presence. So I felt this chapter of awkward was necessary, next chapter physical examinations and meeting the parents! I'm excited, thank you for the follows/favorites, I have a lot of ideas, hoping you will all continue to support and like the story.**

Edited 1/4/2016


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : I own not one HP related thing!

Chapter 3

Blaise paced back and forth, stopping ever so often to dodge the pieces of food Draco flung from his robes.

"Honestly this is all just— Draco stopped to shake his entire body before sitting back down on the couch and stretching himself out. "It's all too much!"

"You're making this harder than it needs to be, just last night we discus—

"We didn't discuss anything Blaise!" Draco stared at his friend in disgust. "You agreed to be cordial, I said I'd consider it upon discovering who my wife would be, but this? The mudblood? Weasley? Honestly! It's like you've forgotten yourself."

Blaise stopped pacing, he sat down across from Draco, looking down at his hands.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"You could act a little less excited to be paired with that blood traitor, honestly you—

"Stop!" Blaise yelled, his anger sending pieces of shattered glass off the sofa. "We are not having this conversation again! They won, the war is over. We accept this or we—

"We what?" Draco was standing now, clutching his wand. "We accept this? My father will—

"Do nothing, he's in Azkaban." Blaise watched Draco draw his wand slowly but forcefully.

"How dare you Blaise! We're friends, I thought of anyone in the world you would understand what this means and you—you, you're fine with this? You'd marry a Weasley?"

Blaise put up his hands in defeat. He hadn't reached for his wand or thought of it. He knew Draco, possibly more than Draco knew he did. They had been friends for as long as he could remember, and in all that time, not once, had Blaise been threatened  
or afraid of anything Draco had done or tried to do. He was right, Ginny Weasley had previously been known to him as none other than a member of a family of blood traitors, an embarrassment to the wizarding community. Whereas Draco and himself were  
considered pure and right. It all made him chuckle now. Now he had an indifferent opinion of Hermione Granger, while she was muggle born, he couldn't deny his fascination with her intelligence, nor could he deny his attraction to Ginny Weasley.

Blaise sighed and fell back on the couch. "Calm down Drake." Draco was still pointing his wand at Blaise, his hand was shaking but his intentions were obvious. "Sit. This is a battle neither of us will win."

Draco rolled his eyes relaxing his hand and withdrawing his wand. "You've changed..."

Blaise looked at his friend, he'd seen many different types of evil in the past year, and Draco wasn't one of them. He was afraid, and tired. Blaise knew firsthand the torture his family had experienced. He felt nothing but compassion for his friend.

"As have you."

Draco sat, groaning at how dirty his robes were. His sudden outburst had turned him away from the task at hand. "Ugh, we have twenty minutes!"

Blaise chuckled. "I guess you ought to change and reconcile with your—" Draco winced as he anticipated the word, setting Blaise off in a fit of laughter. "Granger."

….

Hermione stepped out of the bath annoyed. Ginny was waiting for her with a towel as she stepped out.

"Do they think we can't hear them?" Rolling her eyes Hermione began to dry her hair and move behind the shades to put on clean clothes.

Ginny shrugged, letting out a sigh as she handed Hermione her undergarments. "Blaise is right you know."

Hermione stopped. Cold air attacking her as she dropped her towel and poked her head around the changing shades. "Ginny Weasley are you serious?!" Hermione glared at Ginny through pieces of wet hair. "You agree with him?"

Ginny shook her head annoyed. "I think he's right about the war being over. This isn't just about Voldemort, it's about years of conflict over blood. I just—I think he—

"Don't! Ginny don't you dare stand there and say that he's changed, that the Malfoy's have—" Hermione stopped short realizing she'd been yelling at Ginny, who looked down at the floor.

"They have changed, Hermione. We all have." Ginny spoke softly, looking away from Hermione nervously.

Hermione stared at Ginny in shock. Her entire body had become uncovered as she yelled and pushed the shade away. Collecting herself she fell behind the shade again.

Ginny sighed, knowing that her words were not what Hermione wanted to hear at the moment, but it was necessary. "Hermione." Moving away from the shade Ginny crossed the bath towards the open window where she could see the Astronomy tower. "Hermione, I  
think that this is all bigger than us, bigger than our rivalries…the Malfoy's have changed. From what Harry told me…I feel that he is, he isn't so bad."

Hermione laughed at that. She laughed loud and obnoxiously, making Ginny blush. "Ginny, I can't get over how cavalier you're being about all of this, really what's gotten into you?"

"I don't know…really, it's just been a blur." Ginny watched Hermione walk away from the shade fully clothed now, walking into the bedroom, she followed. "I woke up this morning thinking…well….I know you can handle Draco Malfoy, eventually you two will  
wear each out and maybe become…friends?" Hermione turned to her with skepticism. Ginny lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think Blaise is rather handsome."

"You get handsome and I get a possible friendship with former death eater, lovely." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny as a big smile spread across her face.

"Or…there's always poison." Ginny noted seriously, Hermione nodded. "He does love pumpkin juice."

Both girls erupted in laughter.

…

Draco could hear both girls laughing loudly, knowing he was interrupting something he marched into his bedroom throwing the door back aggressively.

"Well… Granger?"

Hermione tilted her head back, giving Draco an annoyed look. "I'm not going anywhere with you…like that."

Draco rolled his eyes at her, then looked down at his robes. He sighed and looked over at Ginny. "Well I know you don't understand the idea of privacy Weasley, but I'd really rather change in an empty room." Ginny scowled at him and threw a pitiful look  
at Hermione.

"I'll see you at St. Mungo's."

Draco gave Ginny a fake smile as he shut the door behind her. He stomped over to his trunk and withdrew a few items before making his way to the bath. Feeling Hermione's eyes staring him down, he smirked. "I'd ask you to join me but—

"Shut it! You have 10 minutes to—

Draco slammed the bath door before she could finish. Knowing the odds of either of them making their appointment on time was slim, he smiled and relished in the idea of making Hermione Granger late.

…

"I don't know where they are."

The healer set his quill down and lifted his glasses to get a better look at Hermione. "Why, well what do you mean dear?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. They'd been an hour late to their appointment and now had to sit through the entire session together, answering questions about personal and medical history. "I erased their memory, I have no contact with my parents."

The healer nodded, continuing to stare at Hermione a moment, then withdrawing to his parchment. "I see." The parchment grew longer as notes began to fill it again. "Your father is in Azkaban...is that correct—Mr. Malfoy is that correct?"

Draco pursed his lips at the question. He uncrossed his arms and gave a side eye to Hermione. "Well, it's all over the Daily Prophet isn't it? Why ask such a thing, you know just like everyone else that he is!"

The healer looked at him, then Hermione, who looked down at her feet as he yelled. Saying nothing the healer reached behind and motioned a stand of potions towards them. The potions left their place on the counter and began to make their way over till  
they were in the healers lap.

"I see that both of you have experienced minimal to no—" The healer paused as Draco's face went bright red and Hermione looked up in fear. " _Intimate_ contact." The healer began to drop each potion into a sack, disregarding their inquisitive facial  
expressions. "Obviously this marriage act was put into place so that you can reproduce." Taking one of the potions and shaking it rhythmically as though the cure to reproduction were in said potion, the healer smiled. "These will help you…with nerves."

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks of fear and disgust.

"Not just in bed, but for the next five days and unto your ceremony." Again the healer dangled one of the potions in his hand before dropping it into the bag and fastening the sack with a tap of her finger. "With any luck you may need to interact only  
once or twice."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You mean—

"Yes, Draco." The healer held out the sack to them, watching both of them stare at it in confusion. Hermione took the sack hesitantly. "In this supply, you have a collection of potions designed to ease the nerves, to calm the muscles—" The healer motioned  
to Hermione. "Above all, to make you both as comfortable as possible."

Hermione groaned. "These are potions to help us on our wedding night?"

Draco flinched at the mention.

"Yes my dear, and a supply for any other night you both…find yourself willing."

Hermione watched Draco's ears turn the brightest color red she'd ever seen. She was sure the color on her face was a match.

…..

Hermione and Draco stepped out of the healer's office into a hall of chaos. They could barely make out faces as arms were flying everywhere. It seemed every student in Hogwarts had arrived with their parents and there was no making it out of the hall  
without colliding with someone.

"Draco!" Hermione's vision blurred with black and white as Narcissa Malfoy's hair whipped her in the face. She clung to Draco, sobbing. "Draco, how has this happened?" Hair still flying in her face Hermione stepped away from Narcissa to avoid being hit  
again. "I am so sorry! I've only just received the news an hour ago! Oh Draco!"

Hermione felt uneasy watching Draco comfort his mother. It was a strange, foreign sight to her. Seeing Draco Malfoy warm and compassionate towards anyone was shocking. She turned her back to them and her eyes roamed around the room, trying to find anyone  
familiar. Her eyes fell on Dean Thomas who had just stumbled out of a room across the hall, his face surprisingly pleasant and his hand tightly clasped around—Cho Chang's waist. Hermione gasped. It hadn't occurred to her that there could actually  
be couples happy with this marriage act. She rolled her eyes, Dean Thomas always seemed to get the better draw from the deck.

With a whoosh, Hermione found herself in the crowd. Someone had run into her and almost set her off balance. She no longer saw Draco or his mother as she tried to regain her composure.

She gripped the sack of potions to her chest looking around the room frantically, she didn't see any of her friends and was beginning to worry. Where could—

Hermione cried out as she collided with the pavement. Her face almost hit the ground when she was pulled back by strong arms. Turning to see who pulled her up she groaned.

Draco forced her up and pushed her behind him. "Honestly Granger! Watch where you are going!" He turned back to his mother who was staring at Hermione in shock, still sobbing she clung to Draco. He gave Hermione an annoyed look, letting her know that  
he had in no way done her a favor. She assumed he was above spousal abuse in front of his mother.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him as she stepped to his side.

"Hermione is that you!"

Hermione didn't think twice before stepping back into the bustling crowd. She'd know that voice anywhere. "Harry! Harry it's me!"

Harry Potter appeared grabbing Hermione's arm as he pushed himself out of the crowd. "This is insane!" He drew Hermione to him in a hug. "Bloody insane, I can't find anyone! I have no idea where Ron and Parvati have—

"Ron and Parvati?!"

Harry stopped short, pulling Hermione back towards the wall, his eyes growing big as he realized they were standing next to Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione you—

"Yes, Harry, yes."

Hermione blushed and looked over her shoulder at Draco who was giving Harry a death glare as he patted his mother's back.

"It's all very…. Shocking."

"I can imagine…only, I'm not so lucky myself." Harry rolled his eyes as Pansy Parkinson rushed to them. She glanced at Harry in disgust and he returned the sentiment.

Hermione looked to Pansy and shook her head.

"Harry no—

"Yes actually, this is truly…shocking."

Pansy waved her hand at Harry, letting them know she'd heard and understood exactly what they were saying. She closed the space in between Hermione and Draco and embraced Narcissa, who began to sob louder as she took in Pansy.

"Oh dear!" Casting a look to Harry, Narcissa exploded in Draco's arms. "The injustice!"

Harry and Hermione looked at the three and roared in laughter. The only thing worse than being engaged to the pair of them, was someone thinking they were worse off.

….

"Bill honestly! Put your wand down!"

Fleur Weasley tugged on her husband's arm, forcing him to withdraw the wand he had pointed at Blaise. She slapped his chest and pushed him into a corner.

"Dad, please, make them stop!" Ginny stood in front of Blaise and his mother, her arms outstretched. A whole minute had passed by before wands had been drawn, both Blaise and his mother stood behind her, wands outstretched towards seven Weasley's in front  
of them. "You're all mad, honestly."

"Ginny he will not be your husband! This is preposterous." Molly yelled, lowering her wand and ushering her husband to do the same.

"It's bloody mental mum, I won't stand for it!" George yelled.

"That he is right mum!" Ron chimed in stepping closer to Ginny.

"We are no more upset than you are." Blaise's mother spoke calmly, an air of superiority in her voice, still standing behind Ginny who had created a barrier between the families.

The Weasley's looked to one another, each lowering their wands angrily.

"Rubbish!" George yelled. "Our sister a Zabini?" He rolled his eyes in repulsion.

Blaise sighed, signaling his mother to lower her wand. She hesitated, then lowered it, resting her hand on his shoulder. "None of you will harm my son!"

"Well he best not touch my sister!" Ron pulled Ginny towards him, and she resisted.

"Ron—" She shoved him when he attempted to pull her arm. "I am fine!" She gave Blaise and his mother a pitiful look. "He's done nothing wrong."

Blaise nodded at his mother who gave Ginny an appreciative look. Much like her son Blaise's mother was for the most part, indifferent to the situation and any situation. She hadn't the slightest idea why any family would be upset with her son. He was  
handsome, intelligent and rich.

Blaise closed the space between himself and Ginny by stepping to her side. He nodded to her, then saying nothing, withdrew to his mother and walked her away from the scene.

Ginny braced herself as her family exploded in questions.

….

Hermione and Harry finally found a decent place to sit that wasn't swarming with people or reporters. Harry took Hermione's hand and helped her into the small space, the stone bench was barely enough room for the both of them but it was quiet and secluded.

"Hermione, this is all a disaster. Have you found out anything? Researched?"

Harry looked like he hadn't slept in days, Hermione felt the stress in his words. Harry and Ron had always looked to her for answers, she looked at him in agony knowing she wouldn't find any.

"I'm sorry Harry, I have exhausted every possible explanation… I just, the ministry is solid on this one."

Harry fell silent, slowly nodding.

"You know Pansy snores, really—REALLY loud?"

Hermione giggled.

"How becoming of her."

They both laughed.

"How is Ron dealing, I mean…Parvati?" Hermione cringed at the thought of Ron being with anyone. He was ultimately miserable with Lavender Brown and became indifferent to her. She didn't expect his fate with Parvati to be positive.

"You should've seen his reaction…" Harry gave Hermione a look and made a gagging noise.

"He—he threw up?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Everywhere…I don't know who I felt worse for, Ron, Parvati or myself having to witness the whole thing."

Hermione watched Harry laugh and sat still giving him a serious look.

"It must've been awful for all of you."

Harry stopped laughing and sighed. "For all of us? Hermione you're marrying Draco Malfoy." He took her hand and shook it. "It doesn't get more awful."

Hermione clutched the bag of potions tightly. She exhaled thinking about what lay ahead of them in the next five days. "It can."

 **A/N: First thank you for all of the positive feedback so far. I appreciate every review, favorite/follow! Definitely made me want to get another chapter up ASAP.**

 **We obviously got to know who Harry and Ron are bonded with in this chapter! I thought long and hard on it, and that's what I came up with Harry and Pansy? Just too good!**

 **There will definitely be more fights for Dramione ahead, neither one of them is giving up any type of security any time soon…but aw we have potions, so it will get interesting!**

 **As for Blaise and Ginny? There's already a semi attraction brewing…but I love drama so we'll see. There won't be any updates till the holiday ends, I will be at work alllllll weekend. I hope you all enjoy your holiday! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the states.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Hermione scowled over her shoulder at Ginny humming. She was facing the door in Ginny's room, waiting for her to appear in her wedding gown.

"Well, Ginny how does it look?"

Ginny didn't respond but you could hear ruffling as she moved around in the mirror.

"I'm coming in!" Hermione was restless, she didn't know what to think of her own dress and needed her nerves calmed by whatever disaster Molly Weasley had handed down to Gin—

"Oh my….Gin...It's beautiful."

Ginny walked past Hermione slowly towards the mirror. "You think so?"

Hermione nodded, blushing. She was immediately embarrassed, realizing she hadn't had the highest hopes for Ginny's well-being, she had never actually seen Molly's old dress...but this was beautiful.

"It looks…brand new."

Ginny giggled. "Hermione…that's because it is." She ignored Hermione's confused frown. Spinning in the mirror. "I was sure a duel was underway when mum pulled out her old gown, which I love… but once she and Mrs. Zabini laid eyes on this one, there was  
no contest."

Ginny was beaming, obviously in love with her dress.

"I'm speechless it's beautiful…."

Ginny nodded, lifting the top layer of her dress. "See here? Mum sewed in the lace from her old dress, so I'd still have a part of her on me."

"Ginny I love it."

Hermione's eyes glazed over. She hadn't expected Molly or any of the other Weasley's to be involved much in Ginny's ceremony. The day before they were ready to burn the ministry down in anger. She thought like many of the other girls and herself, Ginny  
would have a simple, plain, no family or friends, just vow, "get to the point", ceremony.

Ginny looked up at Hermione, tears were falling down her face as she stared.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—

Hermione choked back her quiet sobs. Wiping back tears she shook her head. "It's not your fault Ginny, I'm glad that you are content with all of this."

Ginny shrugged. "Mum thought it's still my wedding…even under the circumstances…Mrs. Zabini was really rather comforting—Mione, it's going to be alright."

Hermione had cupped her hands around her face, now trying to contain her tears.

Ginny pushed past her, picking up her gown that was still in its bag. "Here, Mione, try on yours…it has to be beautiful, Narcissa has…wicked—she chucked. "But good taste."

Hermione giggled at that. Letting Narcissa choose her dress and accessories hadn't been something she was exactly open to, but she hadn't been able to stop Narcissa from budding into her plans. She didn't have a dress herself and couldn't find any alternative  
to being dragged along with the Malfoy's for wedding shopping. Narcissa had insisted that she choose everything, implying more than once that Hermione's "type" knew little to nothing of how a witch should look at a wedding. It hadn't been a pleasant  
day for Hermione, but it wasn't a complete disaster. She'd been able to find a gown she was pleased with and that Narcissa adored, without breaking out a hex on her fiancé.

"Okay, let's open it."

Ginny handed her the long bag and braced herself. "Go on."

Hermione opened it, wiping her face again. "Oh, now I look a mess." Ginny shook her head, pushing Hermione toward the bath.

"Put it on!"

Hermione rolled her now red, puffy eyes. It took her nearly ten minutes to get the gown on, with Ginny standing right outside of the shade, tapping her nails against the wall impatiently.

"Alright, Mione?"

"Yes…I'm...well alright."

Hermione stepped from behind the shade towards Ginny who squealed in excitement.

"Mione! It's lovely!" Ginny was blushing pink as she pulled her friend towards the mirror. "Oh! You look like a—like a…I'm not sure what you call it but you know the um—

"Disney…" Hermione sighed. "I look like a Disney princess." She laughed.

They both laughed at themselves. If it had been under any other circumstances they'd both be jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well…at least we'll look good tomorrow."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

…..

Blaise snorted loudly when Draco appeared from the bath. "I thought you were supposed to look good on your wedding day."

Draco rolled his eyes turning around to the mirror.

"What does that mean? Mother picked this out…it looks fine." He straightened himself and pulled at the sides of his suit.

"I'm sure she gave you options...next." Blaise flipped through the Daily Prophet in his lap, sitting with one leg over the other in a chair opposite the bath.

Draco gave him a side eye. "Do you have your suit yet?"

Blaise chuckled. "Please Draco, do you know me at all."

Draco sighed, if anyone he knew cared more about vanity or fashion it was Blaise and his mother. He'd never seen him wrinkled, or unpolished. Everything he owned was the highest quality, best fashion, limited quantity. While Draco had the money to have  
anything he wanted, he wasn't as interested in the way he looked, for most of his life his mother had dictated what and where he bought all of his clothes.

"Go on mate, unless you want to go shopping again…with me."

Draco rolled his eyes at this. Marching back into the bath he slammed the door to change into his second suit option his mother had prepared. Every suit she'd chosen was black and looked exactly the same to him. Groaning he pulled on the suit and stepped  
back out into the room.

Blaise surveyed him slowly. He nodded looking his friend up and down. "Hmmm…I quite like this one." He paused, making Draco impatiently tap his foot. "But I'll see the next one."

Draco groaned stomping back into the bath.

…..

Hermione sighed, throwing her body down on her bed. She could still hear the clock chiming, it was now almost noon. Less than 12 hours and she'd be ready to walk down the aisle with Draco Malfoy. She put her hands over her face and shook her head. Every  
day that week she'd woken up hoping she'd wake up from a dream.

The week had pasted quickly. She'd barely seen Ginny or Draco since the St. Mungo's appointment. Students were given the opportunity to leave to and from the castle in the midst of wedding preparations.

Narcissa had thrown herself into planning their ceremony. Hermione explaining to her that it was a simple ceremony, that didn't even require them to have a reception or entertainment, had in no way deterred her away from scheduling celebrations at the  
Malfoy Manor. She'd even invited the Weasley's to join in the celebrations, since, she'd explained to Hermione, "They are in your case, from what Draco has told me, your own viable family members at the moment…I wouldn't want you to be, alone." Hermione  
had shrugged at this. It made no difference to her whether the Weasley's came to wish her off into a lifetime of hell.

She was taken aback by how invested everyone now seemed to be in their partners. She'd thought Ginny and Blaise would bicker and argue after the scene they caused at the hospital, to her astonishment they'd returned to Hogwarts giggling and mimicking  
their mothers. Ron had even stopped by to offer his, well what he felt, were his congratulations to the two, they came out a lot more like threats, but Blaise shrugged them off nonetheless.

Ron had retold her the tale of his initial reaction to Parvati, which unfortunately wasn't the only bad reaction he had to his situation. Apparently he'd reacted just the same at his St. Mungo's appointment, this had sent both Parvati and he healer over  
the edge.

"He's given me extra potions…they're supposed to calm my stomach." Ron shook his head, his ears bright red. "It's embarrassing really, bloody hell she acted as if I want to be repulsed by her or something."

Hermione roared in laughter. "Ronald! Parvati is beautiful, not at all the worst you could've been paired up with."

Ron shook his head. "It has nothing to do with the way she looks…it's the reason we're to be married that turns my stomach." He stuffed a chocolate frog in his mouth, chewing and shaking his head. "I mean, Pansy is 100 times worse and Harry seems alright,  
he hasn't vomited once."

Hermione frowned as he spoke with his mouth full of chocolate. "I can imagine."

She sighed, thinking about Ron was only making her feel worse about the inevitable. She'd barely spoken to Draco and she didn't know when they would speak. What was the proper way to speak to someone you'd grown to hate every part of. She shook her head.  
She was getting married the following morning and there was nothing she could do about it.

She turned on her side and sat up. She looked over to the bag laying over her mirror. She didn't want to admit it, but she absolutely loved her dress. It was the only solace she had going into all of this. There was nothing else to look forward to. She  
glanced down to the bag of potions under her bed.

"Ugh!" She groaned and lie back down, she didn't want to do anything but sleep and get the next day over with.

…..

Blaise looked up from the Daily Prophet, he'd been reading through all of Hogwarts pairings listed. He chuckled to himself when he came to Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. He thought she got exactly what she deserved, all the years she'd taunted the  
trio, now she was marrying into it. He felt far more remorse for Potter than he did for his old friend, he knew what type of hell she bought to her relationships.

His eyes stopped over his name and Ginny. He brushed his finger over their names and sighed. He'd barely managed to get in a word to her family over all over the bickering that took place the past three days. If that was any indication of how his in-laws  
were going to welcome him, he didn't want to experience their wrath, there was just too many of them.

He had coached his mother, by owl, about the situation before she'd arrived. She'd embraced him and the Weasley's, calmly and tactfully, as was their nature. After all of the insults flew their way and a near duel took place between the mothers, she'd  
still thought it fitting to offer to pay for all of the wedding expenses and Ginny's dress. Of course the Weasley's objected, he guessed until they'd seen what she looked like in the gown. His mother had the best taste, she'd looked elegant and serene  
giving birth. He doubted there was another woman in the world who could out style his mother. She was timeless.

Blaise released the paper, shaking himself out of his thoughts. His interactions with Ginny had so far been pleasant. They hadn't spoken much, or interacted much at all since the hospital visit, but he was no longer wary of her. He wasn't excited about  
the ceremony, he wished for once his mother would let him do something subtle, but again, it wasn't their nature. It was elegant and noteworthy, or nothing.

He was relieved that there was room for humor in their situation, they'd laughed together and joked about the wedding. Neither revealing any real feelings towards the subject, but laughing about it all the same.

Blaise knew Ginny had to be shaking on the inside about the ceremony and their wedding night. He'd been comfortable with the idea of an arranged marriage since birth. He always expected it would be to some foreign future queen or something, but this was  
exceptional. He was indifferent to the entire process. Ginny on the other hand, he was sure, planned to marry for love. The father of her children would most likely had been Potter, but apparently they'd separated shortly before all of this. He sighed.

He hadn't spent any time thinking about their wedding night. It was law that they consummate their marriage before the night ended. He wondered whether or not she was virgin, then shuddered at the thought _. Of course she was._

Blaise had made it a point in his short romantic history to never become tangled up in taking a girl's innocence. It wasn't his idea of a good time nor was he interested in anyone being attached or loving him.

This was one obstacle he wasn't going to be able to be neutral on. He hoped there was a potion in that sack to make them both forget everything about the day that lay before them.

…..

Draco slammed a large bottle of fire whiskey down on the coffee table. Blaise looked up at him in confusion, removing his feet from the table.

"You're not saving that for tomorrow night?"

Draco chuckled. "Mate..." Waving his hand towards his bedroom door. "I'm going to need something a lot stronger."

Blaise shook his head, waving his wand toward the kitchen, in seconds two glasses flew towards the table. "Well you're on time." He tapped both glasses and they filled.

Draco took his glass and smirked. "I thought we'd—

He groaned as the door to his bedroom opened and Hermione walked out. Her eyes fell on him briefly, advancing towards the kitchen, she turned her back to them grabbed a muffin from the counter.

Draco rolled his eyes and sipped his whiskey. He whispered, loud enough for Hermione to shoot him a glare. "No…this definitely isn't strong enough."

Blaise chugged his glass and threw his wand towards the kitchen for another glass. "Gran—Hermione, please join us."

Draco shook his head, giving his friend a silent protest with his hand.

"Hermione, please."

Hermione hesitated, still staring at Draco with a menacingly look on her face. "I'm really not in the—

"Of course you are!"

Hermione jumped as Ginny swept into the room. Their front door slammed behind her, she threw her bag on the ground making a loud "bang!" that gave Hermione chills.

Blaise flicked his wand towards the kitchen a third time, two more empty glasses now on the coffee table.

"Well ladies." He filled their glasses. "We should all talk."

Hermione gave Ginny a warning look as she began to sit down next to Blaise, Ginny laughed softly and took the seat closer to Draco. "Hermione."

Hermione sighed and sat in between Blaise and Ginny. She took the glass and frowned at the smell, taking a deep breath she threw it back. "Another."

…..

"You'd go to your grave denying that you've ever snogged Potter?" Draco cast a side eye to Hermione who looked down at her glass disgusted with the question.

"Honestly?" Blaise chimed in.

Ginny blushed and giggled. "Hermione isn't lying." She'd known Harry and Hermione a long time, the idea of them being intimate was hilarious.

"It's a ridiculous question." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Almost as ridiculous as your relationship with Parkinson."

Draco paused to glare at her. "What do you know about that?" Hermione shrugged. "Nothing, and there was no relationship."

Ginny gave him a confused look. "But you two were always—

"What's your point Weasley? It wasn't a relationship."

Blaise chuckled, thinking about the turbulence that was the Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson "arrangement" gave him anxiety.

"It definitely wasn't a relationship."

Draco rose, swaying slightly, he clutched his chair for support. "I need some air."

Hermione let out a sigh and drank the remains in her glass. "I should get some sleep."

Ginny and Blaise exchanged looks. Draco gave them an annoyed look, shaking his head at Blaise. Blaise furrowed his brows and nodded at Draco, who shook his head again. Catching on Hermione let out a loud sigh.

"Mal—Draco, we should talk."

Draco swayed again, almost letting out a whine. "I guess."

Ginny clapped her hand to her mouth, trying to keep in a giggle.

"Get your coat then, it's snowing." Surprised at his own words, Draco made his way towards the door. Picking up his own coat, "Hurry then."

Blaise smiled at the progression. At least if they decided to fight, they'd be doing it outside and it wouldn't be food or snow flying at him tonight.

Hermione stalled in her room a few moments before stomping out with her coat and hat. "See you then." She gave Ginny a worried look before walking out of the room with Draco.

…..

Hours must have passed since Draco and Hermione left the room. They had gone through the entire bottle of fire whiskey prompting Blaise to pry another from the stash he hid under his bed. A second bottle half empty, they'd started charades, unable to  
stand or gesture accurately they'd called that quits and sat calling out various topics, till they settled on possible baby names, unable to agree on anything. They drank generously and laughed through every suggestion.

"Quinn?"

Blaise shook his head slowly. "Dean?"

Ginny giggled. "You'd really want a child named after one of my ex boyfriends?" She hiccupped and continued to giggle.

Blaise frowned and took a large gulp of his fire whiskey. "Well…I guess not." He tapped the side of his glass with his wand and was full again. He gestured to Ginny who bopped her head approving a refill.

Ginny was sitting in the middle of the living room now, she'd rolled off of the couch and hadn't gained the strength to pull herself up from the floor. Blaise was sitting across from her, his arm planted firmly on the edge of the couch, keeping his balance.  
They had both had a sizeable amount of fire whiskey and neither seemed to be giving up any time soon. "Bella if it's a girl….and Mason if it's a boy."

Ginny paused, giving Blaise a side eye. "Bella?"

"Yes, Bella!" Blaise chuckled sipping his whiskey. "It's a perfectly good name."

Ginny went to reach for her whiskey, leaning forward to take it, shaking a little unbalanced she put her arm out. She gasped when Blaise' met her there and removed her glass.

"Admit it, Bella is a good name."

Ginny frowned, waving her arm for her glass. "It's a stroooong maybe."

Blaise nodded and released her glass, spilling some of its contents as he gave it to her. They both laughed at this.

"I do not however, nor will I evert—

"Evert?" Blaise chuckled. Ginny turned bright red and chugged the remains in her glass.

"Fill me up!" She tapped her glass. "And-and evert, ever! Don't make fun of your "almost" wife." She laughed.

Blaise tapped her glass with his wand but had fallen silent. Fire whiskey had been the perfect solution for nerves and an endless sea of awkward between them, but in the morning they would both have to face reality. They were getting married whether they  
liked it or not and there would be no more pretend. This was happening.

"Ginny... we should probably get to bed soon."

Ginny was spinning her glass on her thigh, mumbling softly to herself. She looked up at Blaise, who suddenly looked ten times more handsome than he already was.

Blaise stumbled to his feet, gripping the side of the couch for support as he wobbled. He put a hand to his head, the room was spinning and he could hardly feel his feet.

"Hey! Don't forget this." Ginny held up his cup, spilling most of the contents on the carpet. She waited till she saw him drink down the last of the whiskey.

"Oh—that's-

Blaise stumbled, almost falling over next to the couch. Ginny was giggling wildly now, staring up at him.

"Help me up!"

Blaise sighed and nodded. They were both incredibly drunk and the ability to stand was about to be lost for the both of them. He held his arm out to her, she grabbed it letting him pull her to him.

Ginny almost fell steppingover his feet. "Sorry." Breathlessly she moved forward still in his arms, trying to balance herself. She looked down at her feet, trying to make the room stand still. When she looked up Blaise was staring at her, his arm  
grippingher waist tightly supporting her.

"I guess it really is time for bed then." Ginny giggled softly. The air between their bodies was warm, their faces almost touching now. "I'm sure it's the whiskey..."

Ginny moved slowly into Blaise, their lips almost touching but not quite. She brushed against them, moaning softly. She pressed her lips to his, pausing before deepening the kiss.

Blaise stood silent, suddenly unable to do anything. His grip on her waist tightened as he embraced her kiss. She pulled back, cold air replaced the warmth of her body.

"No…it's not just the whiskey." Blaise stepped away from her and sighed, releasing his grip on her waist he stepped aside and they walked slowly into their bedroom.

….

"Shut up Malfoy!" Slapping his arm with force, Hermione slipped down and felt cold snow under her. Draco grabbed her arm before she fell completely. Laughing the entire time.

"Honestly Granger, when aren't you falling down?" Pushing her in front of him, he steadied her and released his hold on her arm. "Here, stand—still." He barely made out the words before falling into a fit of laughter. Hermione was glaring at him, her  
hat sliding off of her head.

She shoved him away from her, refusing his help when she wobbled again. They continued to walk in silence for a few more minutes before Hermione revisited the topic.

"Maybe we can wait…we won't do anything and see what happens." She peered into his gray eyes hopefully, maybe he'd be in agreement and they could defy the ministry, no consummation needed.

Draco chuckled, giving her a look of, squinting she thought she made out slight pity.

"It brings me no pleasure telling you this…" He paused dusting snow from his coat. It was too early for snow, but he like everyone else welcomed it. The snow and cold was a real companion to the way they all felt. "It doesn't work that way." He shrugged,  
watching her face drop, the twinkle of hope in her eyes fading.

"What does that mean?"

Draco frowned at her, rolling his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our time?"

She stared at him, waiting for him to answer her question.

"It means, if we don't do…. there will be consequences." He pressed his hand on her shoulder, more for balance than comfort. "Trust me, I wouldn't lie...about this." He removed his hand when her eyes moved to her shoulder. "No witch or wizard has made  
it out without having to survive their wedding night." He shrugged moving away from her. "Nor will we."

Her cheeks already red from the cold, Hermione blushed deeper. Draco had accepted the fact that they were going to have to become more intimate than she'd ever imagined, and she couldn't even wrap her mind around it.

He looked around, they had been walking around the perimeter of the castle for hours, barely speaking. The whiskey had hardly subsided but somehow they were both still capable of walking.

He had never known Hermione to be quiet about anything, her silence was making him uncomfortable.

"I suspect the potions will make you…comfortable." He smirked at her momentarily before frowning at her shock. "You're—you're not—

"Yes, yes, my first time is going to be tomorrow night." She gulped down the words, her voice shaking. "With my husband."

He groaned.

"I guess Weasley really couldn't do anything right."

Hermione blushed and slapped his arm a second time. Shaking her head she motioned towards the dormitories. "Now I'm exhausted."

He nodded and followed her. The day had come and gone, the next day they'd be married.

 **A/N: Suffering from a little…just kidding, A LOT of exhaustion. I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing, a little all over the place, but it's the day before Hermione's wedding, so I thought fire whiskey was necessary. Hermione's wedding is first, then Ginny the next day, so yes the Weasley's will be there…exciting (ha!).**

 **Before I get flames, it was just a kiss. Nothing happened, they're not suddenly in love, they were drunk.**

 **Thank you all so much for the holiday wishes and support, you're amazing and I'm almost at 100 follows…ummmm cool!**

 **Who's excited for awkward wedding nights? Who's going to take those potions? I may have two chapters up later this week, going to try and write more and have chapters edited and posted in advance. Have a great week loves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : I own nothing, thankful for the amazing universe J.K Rowling created that will live forever in my heart

Chapter 5

Draco stared at Blaise absentmindedly as he paced across the banister. The news he'd gotten from Hermione this morning was unsettling and it made him nervous in ways he'd never been, their ceremony was in two hours and he could barely stand up.

"Blaise."

Blaise continued to pace ignoring his friend, he was processing the news Draco had given him and thinking about his own ceremony only hours away.

"Blaise."

Blaise shook his head but didn't stop pacing.

"Blaise! Stop bloody pacing!"

Blaise looked at Draco and sighed. Placing his arm across the banister and leaning on it. "This is to be expected, from Granger."

Draco groaned. "I could be married to her forever."

The night before, after their drunken snow adventure, Hermione had informed Draco that she in no way planned to get pregnant on her wedding night, and had requested a contraceptive potion, that his own mother had provided. This hadn't sat well with him, the night had ended in yet another argument, showcasing just how different both of them felt about their marriage.

"Honestly, what is she on? We get married, have these children, I divorce her, we co parent." Draco shook his head. "She's going on about her studies and her career, honestly! Our children won't expect anything from her, they'll be bloody rich and taken care of…by ME!"

Blaise chuckled and sat down next to his friend.

"Really mate, what did you expect? She has every right to not want to be pregnant during her last school year… after all you are required to live out the year at Hogwarts, your plea deal—It's all for the better."

Draco gave Blaise a side eye. "That's easy for you to say, you and Weasley are making eyes at each other like school girls." Draco sighed in disgust. "I really think I'd be more suited for Azkaban."

…..

"Hermione you're panicking!"

Harry leaned towards the mirror, prepared to catch Hermione if she fell over.

"I am not panicking!" Hermione grabbed at her chest, she was shaking, her hair was beginning to unravel, the spell used to pin up her curls was not good enough to tame the mane that was her hair. "Oh, my hair—I am so nervous, Harry! I can't! I can't do this, I can't—

Harry sighed, taking Hermione in his arms, pulling her into him as much as he could with her dress creating an unnatural barrier between them. He tried pulling her fallen curls back into their pins, failing miserably he pulled back from her and flicked his wand at her bun.

Hermione giggled through her tears. "It's no use, it'll just be a messy bun."

Harry sighed. Getting to walk his best friend down the aisle, that was supposed to be an honor. At the moment he felt like he was giving her away to be slaughtered.

"The ceremony isn't so bad, I've already instructed the ministry official to skip on past the " _if anyone should object_ " bit, thought it necessary…with all of the Weasley's present."

Hermione laughed nervously. "And Narcissa? Where is she?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Putting his hands on her shoulders. "That woman is… she's finally seated, I threatened to hex her if she continued to beat her elves over flower arrangements."

Hermione gave him a worried look. "Flower arrangements?!"

Harry nodded. "The Malfoy's are a classy bunch, she refused the basic hall, demanded that she be able to bewitch it to her liking…and no one objected to her."

Hermione nodded. "How was your ceremony, is Ron alright is he...stable?"

Harry laughed. "Both of our ceremonies were over in less than twenty minutes, Pansy, surprisingly behaved, but ran off to Blaise the second our ceremony ended, I was relieved to be rid of her. Ron did not pass out or vomit all over Parvati's dress…a second time." Harry chuckled. "All and all a painless morning."

Hermione nodded, her breathing had returned to a normal level. "And Ginny?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes again. He stepped away from Hermione to pick up her veil. "She's not sitting with the other Weasley's." He gave her a look of disgust, Hermione knew what he must be thinking and felt for him.

"She'll be alright Harry."

Harry looked down as she lifted and secured her veil in place. "I thought this was temporary…she's—she's acting like she's happy with all of this, like she's glad we'll never be together again."

Hermione nodded slowly. Looking at herself in the mirror, her heart rate began to increase again.

"Harry….you won't be together again."

…

Ginny glanced around the hall as the bride's music began to play. She was in high spirits, considering her drunken state the night before and the endless vomiting she'd endured before Draco had reluctantly given her some of his hangover potion. She was seated in the front with Blaise at her side and Pansy Potter on her other side. It was an odd, but shockingly pleasant introduction she'd received from Pansy. She hadn't been able to see all of Harry's ceremony, but from what she made of it, it was…quick.

Ron's ceremony on the other hand, while quick, had many more "theatrics". Parvati insisted that she be able to stand nearly 20 feet away from Ron, for fear of being vomited on, a third time. Ron objected to having to kiss Parvati and stalled the hall for almost ten minutes before Molly interjected and pushed them together. If it wasn't an actual marriage ceremony, it would've made for amazing comedy.

Ginny and Hermione had parted ways after Ron's ceremony. She knew Harry was giving her away, she hoped he would do his best to hold Hermione up and stop her from falling down the aisle or hexing Draco if the slightest infraction happened.

The room was full of anxiety. Most of the school had turned up to Narcissa's hall of wonder. It was a ridiculous show of riches and power that no one needed reminding that the Malfoy's had. Mrs. Zabini was seated to the side next to Narcissa, they were holding hands and blowing softly into tissues, Ginny wondered what they could possibly be crying about, Hermione was the one moving into the lion's den.

Slowly Draco took his place at the altar, waving his hand at the ministry official when he began to recite the implications of their marriage, he knew all too well and didn't want it repeated to him.

Ginny gasped when she saw Hermione enter the hall. She looked flawless, her curls had already started falling out of the high bun on her head, but nonetheless the curls framed her small face and made her look even better.

Ginny looked down when Blaise took her hand and squeezed it tightly. She gave him a look of understanding. He could do or say anything and it wouldn't make her feel worse than she did watching Hermione walk towards Draco.

This was truly a match made in hell.

…..

Hermione nodded slowly as the official recited the marriage act contents, quickly, then drew two rings from his pocket.

"This marriage locks the two you in a union of suitability, you will hereby be Draco and Hermione Malfoy, on this day September 14th—

Hermione was distracted by the pull Draco had on her hand, he was nervously clawing into it. She withdrew her hand giving him a side eye.

"You may now kiss the bride and conclude your ceremony." Hermione gasped.

Draco turned to her, his lips sealed tight, giving the official a head shake.

The official nodded slowly, taking Draco's hand and Hermione's and placing them together. Hermione snatched her hand back.

Draco sighed, he knew half the school was watching him, he wasn't about to embarrass himself or his mother. He leaned in slowly, placing his hand on Hermione's waist.

Hermione stood still as his lips made his way to hers. It was happening in slow motion, the room was completely silent, and awkwardness hung in the hair.

His warm lips landed on hers, withdrawing quickly he gave her a nod and they both turned to the hall. The hall still silent, began to clap slowly at first, then soft cheering began.

Narcissa, still blowing into her tissue, tears streaming down her face, ran to embrace her son…and new daughter in law. Hermione jumped when Narcissa embraced her in a hug, rolling her eyes she embraced her dramatic mother in law and patted her back softly.

…..

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's scowl as Blaise and Ginny shared a long, intimate kiss at the altar. However odd, and unnecessary, it was better than the awkward tap they'd shared. Draco moved uncomfortably in his seat. The last thing he'd wanted to do was sit with Hermione after their awkward display of affection, but his mother had pressed them together, roaming off in the distance to comfort Mrs. Zabini.

Hermione had reluctantly taken a seat next to Draco, who grew increasingly uncomfortable when Harry and Ron sat on her side.

Harry hadn't the slightest idea where Pansy had run off to and he didn't seem to care, Ron kept throwing back glances to Parvati as Ginny's ceremony ended. The three of them were bundles of anxiety as the night began to wind down.

Harry stood calmly when Ginny's ceremony ended, his eyes met hers in the distance. He gave her an accepting nod, hoping his face didn't betray his true emotions. She gave him a smile and flew out of the room with Blaise at her side to embrace their families. Ron went to find Parvati, and trailed slowly after his family.

"I guess I should hunt down Pansy… with any luck she's fallen off a cliff somewhere." He muttered under his breath.

Draco gave him a scowl and stood, pulling Hermione up with him. She shoved his arm away from her grabbing at her dress.

"Sounds about right Potter, I would in her position."

Hermione gave Draco a shocked look and erupted in laughter. He gave her a sarcastic smile and pulled her towards him again.

Harry gave Hermione a look of pity and said his goodbyes, looking around the hall till his eyes fell on his wife, she was standing near the door, waiting for him as they had to disapparate back to the castle together.

Hermione shrugged Draco's arm off of her a second time.

"Draco, what are you doing, let go of me!"

He chuckled, dragging her into the aisle and walking towards the exit. "Now isn't the time to get combative, it's time we went home."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're anxious to return to Hogwarts are you?"

Draco laughed, stopping her and placing his arm across her shoulders. "No my wife, we are not going back to the castle tonight."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "What does that mean?" She watched his eyes, he was amused with her confusion. "We're not going to—

"Yes, love. We are going to my— _our_ home tonight. Malfoy Manor."

Hermione shuttered. "The ministry didn't approve this, your mother, are you even allowed to—

"The ministry clearly stated…in writing, you _obviously_ missed, fine print indeed, that we were required to spend our wedding night in our formal place of residence."

Hermione gave him another look of confusion. "Which is currently Hog—

Draco interrupted her, laughing loudly. "That will never be my place of residence, we're going home."

Hermione groaned, she knew she'd have to see the mansion again, someday, she was not prepared for it so soon. "Draco..I don't want to go, our bedroom at Hogwarts is just fine!"

"Great then, you won't mind returning to it in the morning." Calmly, he took her hand, preparing to leave.

"No! I don't want to go!"

Draco sighed, he looked around, people had stopped exiting to stare at them, Hermione's loud objections were drawing attention and he was not in the mood.

"You do not have a choice in the matter." He grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her into him. "We're going."

Hermione shook her arm but couldn't shake his hold on her. She rolled her eyes, they grew hot, tears growing. She nodded, turning her head from him, he was not going to see her defeated, though she clearly was in this situation.

He gave her a serious look before loosening his grip on her arm. He sighed and pulled her towards the door. In the hall, he waved to Blaise before returning his gaze to Hermione. She was shaking under his arm, he released it and took her hand.

"You'll be comfortable…"

"I'll never be comfortable there." She growled.

Draco shrugged, taking a firmer holder of her hand, they disapparated.

In seconds they were standing inside of Malfoy Manor. Draco still holding Hermione's hand watched as her other hand wiped away tears. He groaned, this was not going to be an easy night for either of them.

….

Blaise flicked blueberries out of a muffin as he leaned back on the couch in their dormitory. "Honestly, they could've served better food at the ceremonies, bloody disgusting it was."

Ginny giggled. "I was surprised they had anything…as barbaric as this all is."

Blaise looked down and sighed. Ginny's gaze fell on the empty bedroom across the room.

"She'll be fine, Draco…contrary to popular opinion, he's not a monster."

Ginny sighed. "I know, I just don't know how they're going to survive…. _tonight_."

Blaise chuckled. "Yes, the first time is difficult." He threw the muffin down on the table, groaning in hunger. "There has to be something else to eat around here other than muffins."

Ginny sat next to him, picking at the blueberries he'd discarded. Softly she laughed. "I remember my first time…it wasn't at all what I expected."

Blaise looked at her shocked. She giggled at his surprise.

"You and Potter?"

She nodded slowly. Stuffing blueberries into her mouth, she laughed as she chewed, making Blaise frown.

"I thought we were in love…for a long time."

Blaise sighed, shaking his head. "The look on his face today…he's obviously still very much…in love."

Ginny nodded, pausing with blueberries in her hand. "Something changed…with us…with me." She sighed. "I don't know." She looked down. "It's odd really, I was happier today, happier than I've been in months."

Blaise nodded. "I know the feeling." He leaned into her and brushed loose strands of hair away from her face. "Relieved almost."

"Yes, relief."

She dropped blueberries everywhere as he kissed her. It was a strange and unfamiliar feeling for Ginny to be attracted or interested in anyone new, it was definitely a relief to her to feel the budding pleasure she did with her…now, husband.

….

Draco groaned impatiently listening to Hermione bump around in his bath.

"What could you possibly be doing in there?!"

She didn't respond, he heard water running and threw himself back on the bed. "You've already showered at least 8 times, come on now…the quicker this is down the sooner I can—

He paused as Hermione exited the bath. She was in a silk black robe, her arms were crossed tightly across her chest, the robe was fastened, but he could still make out green lingerie underneath.

"I should've known better than to let your mother help with packing my personal affects." She crossed her arms tighter as his eyes looked her up and down.

He nodded silently, pleasantly surprised at how toned her body was, he'd never seen her legs or any bare skin. She was always covered completely in a long skirt or pants and a sweater. He shook his head and pushed her attractiveness out of his head.

"Well then…where are the potions?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, uncomfortable and embarrassed with her current outfit. She had no idea Narcissa would pack her lingerie for her son's wedding night, it was humiliating, but she had no alternative.

"Uh…yes, well sit here, I'll fetch them." Draco tried his best to look into her eyes but he couldn't keep his eyes from darting towards other parts of her body. He gestured to his bed he was currently seated on. He jumped up and exited the room to find the potions.

Hermione slowly made her way to his bed, scowling down at her robe. Wearing Slytherin colors was just the start of the humiliation she felt ahead of her.

Draco returned, walking to her quickly, he held out two potions. Giving her the first, she reached for the second and he resisted. "You'll have to take the contraceptive potion...in the morning." He rolled his eyes and sat it on his bedside table. She nodded and twisted the cap off of the other potion. He did the same to his.

He sat down next to her and gave her a wink. "Well, here it goes…"

They gulped down the potions quickly, neither of them knowing what to expect.

…..

Hermione burped as sat the empty potion bottle down. She felt chills run down her body as Draco began to blow out some of the candles in his room. A warm feeling started in her legs and up to her breasts. She nodded, taking in the sudden effects of the potion.

She looked up to Draco, his back was turned to her as he began to unbutton his shirt. He placed it neatly on a chair across from her. She'd never noticed before but his back was chiseled almost perfectly. She looked away from him and began to untie her robe. She was suddenly warm, almost hot.

Draco watched her, feeling the same he began to remove his pants. He crossed back to his bed, thinking better of it he returned to the chair across from his bed and blew out the last candle. He figured seeing each other was one less thing they had to endure.

As he sat back down on the bed, Hermione inched away from him nervously. He sighed and pulled her into him. "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." Her skin was warm and soft. He felt her heart beating as their bodies grew closer.

"I—I'm scared." She whispered, trying not to shake, she closed her eyes and tried thinking of something, anything else.

Draco understood, he wasn't exactly calm himself. He brushed his hand over her face, feeling her curls he removed some of them behind her ear. Softly, surprisingly himself, he pressed his lips on hers. She did not resist him. He deepened the kiss, letting his hands fall down to her arms. He leaned back and separated her still crossed arms, her robe fell down off of her shoulders.

Hermione's breathing sped up as he kissed her neck. She was nervous but her body was relaxed, his soft kisses were relaxing her. Her body tensed as he leaned on her and pushed her body down on the bed. Draco laughed nervously.

"I'm not going to hurt you…relax."

She knew his statement wasn't entirely true, but she did relax. His kisses trailed down her body and the temperature in the room continued to rise.

When he came up to meet her in another kiss, she embraced him. Kissing, passionately, they let their minds wander off in lust. Clearly not themselves, but content nonetheless.

As they kissed, Draco slipped off Hermione's panties. Determined to make this experience as painless and enjoyable for her as possible he slid two fingers inside of her. Her body tensed, before loosening as she squirmed under his touch. She moaned softly as he increased the sped of his fingers. He came up to her and silenced her moans with his lips.

Slowly, he withdrew his fingers, his lips still on hers he massaged her wetness and removed his boxers.

Hermione gasped, she was afraid, anticipating him inside her. He gave her a skeptical look before kissing her again.

"It's okay." She nodded reassuring him as he kissed her neck.

Moments passed before he positioned himself on top of her, she shut her eyes as he entered her. It was slow but painful, but not as painful as had been expected. He began to move in slow thrusts inside of her. She moaned as the pain subsided and he filled her.

Her moans grew louder and his pace quickened. Her legs shook as an orgasm took over her body. Draco came shortly after, falling down unto her.

They both lay in silence, breathing hard. Their bodies still warm, an air of feigned romance flying around the room.

Draco sighed as Hermione's hair fell into his face. He wiped away her curls and rolled off of her.

"Surprisingly…pleasant." Catching his breath he smirked at her in the dark, she couldn't see him but she felt his cockiness.

Hermione blushed in the darkness. She was glad she couldn't see him. The potion had relaxed her but hadn't made him roaming all over her body any less unsettling.

"Okay." She ran her hand through her hair, pushing Draco's warm arm off of her. He put it back around her, pulling her into him.

He chuckled as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Honestly, this is the part you're objecting to?"

Hermione giggled to herself. It was such an uncomfortable position for both of them to be in, having her body betray her and relish in Draco's touch was absurd. She lay still as his arms took her in. It really was absurd but she couldn't resist his touch or the warmth she felt.

"Goodnight….husband."

Draco said nothing, his breathing had slowed, turning her head slowly, trying to see in the dark, realizing he'd fallen asleep.

 **A/N: Woohoo 100+ follows! Thank you all so much! I am so happy you are all enjoying the story and plan to update at least once a week! I added my story "Therapy" again, I was going to change it…but decided not to. More Dramoine and Ginny/Blaise in that one so I'd check it out! I'm open to suggestions for either stories, just remember to be constructive in the reviews, you've all been so sweet and supportive so far**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** : I own not one little thing!

Chapter 6

Hermione woke smelling lavender and firewood in the air. She opened her eyes to see that the fireplace in Draco's room was lit, the room was warm, and she shifted in place. The bed was indeed comfortable. She looked down at Draco's arm that was still lying across her abdomen. She slowly moved his arm and stood up in the bed.

She wondered what time it was and who had come in to light the fireplace. She wondered when they would both be summoned back to their dormitory. Her mind wandering she began to think about her classes, had she gotten all of her books? Had she remembered to memorize all of her lesson plans for the year? She had been so sucked up in the wedding she had completely forgotten to—

Hermione stopped cold when her eyes fell on the bedside table across from Draco. The contraceptive potion was there, glass broken, liquid contents dried on the table. She let out a small scream.

Draco woke with a start, a look of alarm on his face.

"Bloody hell! What is it?"

Hermione said nothing, she pointed to the table. Draco rolled his eyes. Gathering the blankets around himself he rolled over in bed. Hermione shook him to get up.

"Draco! I need that potion! I need it! We must get another one, I can't-

"Calm down will you!" He moaned, exhaustion in his voice. "You can take it in a couple hours, ask mother to make you another one."

Hermione fell silent. He was right, she'd panicked for nothing. Narcissa had to have the ingredients for the potion around the mansion. She probably had a lifetime supply, Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought.

"And where exactly do I find your mother?" Hermione grew impatient when Draco didn't respond immediately. She shook him again. "We have to be back at Hog—

"Honestly!" Draco sat up abruptly, surprising her. She clung to the blankets. He rolled his eyes and stepped out the bed, pulling his boxers on and walking to the other side of the room. He waved his hand and a dresser flew open, he rummaged for a minute before finding pants. He pulled them on then returned to the bed. Without warning he took her arm and dragged her out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione yelped still clinging to the blankets.

Draco rolled his eyes and released her arm. "I'll find mother, you get dressed and meet me downstairs."

Hermione gasped. "Draco I don't have any clothes! What am I supposed to—?

Before she finished he had stormed out of the room waving his hand at, clearly uninterested in her misfortune at the moment. She groaned, and got up to roam through his dresser.

….

Narcissa Malfoy gave her son a loving pat on the shoulder as he reluctantly took the potion she held out to him. "This is all temporary my son." She leaned in to him and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

He rolled his eyes and stormed back to his bedroom. Stopping midway realizing his wife was already in the dining room.

She let out a relieved sigh when Draco held out the potion to her. She took it and downed it quickly.

Narcissa turned away from them and made her way to the table.

"Well now, breakfast is ready."

Draco still shirtless shook his head and walked off to his bedroom. Hermione began to walk after him but the growling from her stomach betrayed her.

"Come my dear, I didn't see you eat anything yesterday." Narcissa tapped her fingers on the table, and motioned for Hermione to sit across from her. "Come, sit."

Hermione nodded. In the clothes she'd found in Draco's room, obviously entirely too big for her, she pulled the sleeves of his shirt up her arms and began to fill her plate with the feast of food at the table.

Narcissa smiled and studied the girl closely. She wasn't at all what she'd imagined for her son, but she wasn't entirely tragic. She was just glad Lucious wouldn't be around interact with the girl. A mudblood in his home? Married to his son? He'd have killed her himself and burnt down the ministry if he could.

Narcissa sighed and sipped pumpkin juice. This was her new family. She frowned, looking around impatiently for her son to reappear.

…..

Harry stared at Pansy, frustrated with her, her voice, her presence, the rather pleasant smell of her hair and the feel of her next to him. He rolled his eyes at how much he enjoyed the scent.

"Pansy, you don't have to sit at the Gryffindor table with me, go on and find your friends."

Pansy rolled her eyes at him and cut a boiled egg with her fork. Harry frowned at the smell and her face as she put it in her mouth and spoke to him. "They are not here."

Harry sighed. He turned to look behind at the Slytherin table. He didn't see anyone familiar. He groaned. "Why don't you make new friends?"

"I'm trying to." She gulped down the rest of the egg and rolled her eyes at him. "I hate you too Harry, but I'm stuck with you, get used to it."

He groaned. "We don't have to be so literal."

….

Ginny and Blaise sat quietly waiting for Draco and Hermione to return. Smiles were planted on both of their faces, the night before had been a pleasant one, they had both enjoyed it very much.

"Do you have Qudditch practice today?"

Blaise nodded slowly. "Later today, and you?"

Ginny's eyes flew around the room to the clock on the wall. "In just a few minutes actually, where could Hermione be?"

Blaise shrugged and stood. He was going to be late to his first potions class if he didn't leave soon, Draco and Hermione had the class with him. He wondered where they could—

With a pop, the couple appeared in the living room. Draco swayed a bit, releasing Hermione's hand and stepping away from her. Giving Hermione an annoyed look he walked past Blaise into his bedroom.

Ginny ran to Hermione giving her a hug.

"Oh Hermione! You looked so beautiful yesterday, how did—

She stopped short, realizing Hermione was staring at Blaise in embarrassment.

"Oh right…we'll talk later…" Ginny collected herself and leaned down to grab their bags. "I fetched this from your room, you'll be late if you don't leave now."

Hermione nodded taking her bag. She gave Blaise a small wave and left the room with Ginny.

Once they were in the hall Ginny erupted in questions.

"Where in the heavens have you been?! Was it awful?! Was Narcissa there? Gods, you looked amazing. Aren't you hungry? We can head to the Great Hall, I know they're—

"Ginny, please." Hermione gave her a strained sigh and began to walk faster away from the dormitories. "I'll be late."

Ginny walked faster to keep pace. "I know but Hermione how can you—

"It was fine, really." Hermione blushed thinking back to the events that had transpired the night before. "Unexpectedly…fine."

Ginny nodded slowly. "And—and now, what took you so long t—

"Breakfast…with Narcissa."

Ginny nodded slowly again. Falling silent she took Hermione's hand. Hermione let out a long breath.

"I'm alright, it was awfully awkward…and a bit uncomfortable, but I managed." She patted Ginny's hand and took hers away. "Go on, you'll be late for practice."

Ginny gave her a small smile. "I bet you're thanking the Gods for those potions." Hermione gave her a confused look and Ginny motioned to Hermione's neck.

Hermione blushed deeply, slapping a hand over the bruised spot. Ginny roared in laughter and ran off to the Qudditch pitch.

 **A/N: Promised you all two chapters, so I whipped this one up really quick. I have an interesting plot developing that will cause some friction between Blaise/Ginny, I know they're cute right now…but that's no fun right?! I love writing Harry/Pansy, I need a fic just for them. Plenty of drama and romance for Dramoine ahead, stay tuned and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** : I own none of the characters, magical universe, names…nada. _FYI: I am unaware of Blaise's mothers first name, so I created one, couldn't find any information on any of the HP sites…so just go with it_

Chapter 7

Narcissa Malfoy sipped her tea generously, a day to relax with an old friend was exactly what she needed and she planned to indulge accordingly. Between seeing her husband off to Azkaban for, what would mostly likely be the rest of their lives, to giving her son away to a mudblood witch she'd watched being tortured in her parlor only months before, to the idea of grandchildren at her ripe age…she was obviously a ball of stress.

Still the idea of raising another child had been dear to her heart for so many years, she was anxious to begin her role as a grandmother. Draco had been the light of her life for as long as she could remember, she hadn't expected a child from him till years down the line, 27 maybe 28. When she was in her mid….30s… she blushed, yes 30s is what she'd call it.

The fact that her son was only 18 and was expected to live with his wife and children when the year ended, it was something she had yet to fully wrap her mind around. She only hoped it would be a sensible transition for the girl… her life would change immensely, being a Malfoy was much more than a title. It was social status, that had obviously suffered many blows in the past year, but their name held weight and power nonetheless.

Now that the war was over, Lucious gone, Draco now married and ready to start his own family. There was nothing to do but rebuild. She had social status to work on, galas and benefits to plan. The wizarding world was full of opportunity, she planned on obtaining each and every one for her son and grandchildren.

Narcissa's thoughts were interrupted as Natalia Zabini entered her dining room.

"Cissa!"

"Oh, Talia, finally!"

The women rushed at one another, embracing in a hug. Narcissa motioned to the arm chair across from where she'd been sitting. Natalia took a seat and accepted the tea Narcissa gave to her.

Sitting back down Narcissa let out a long sigh.

"She was here." Natalia looked around nodding her head. "I can feel it."

Narcissa sighed again, sipping her tea. "Yes, yes Draco longed for a night home…so he bought her here."

Natalia nodded, sipping her tea. Frowning she licked her lips and took Narcissa's hand. "You have been so brave in all of this."

Narcissa looked down. It had been months since she'd had a real conversation with her friend, the ceremonies had given them time to greet one another, and part ways. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, she didn't know where to begin.

"Well…we can start with the obvious."

Natalia giggled. "Oh! The grandchildren." She set her tea cup down and clasped her hands. "If the ceremonies weren't awful enough..." She scowled. "The Weasley's wouldn't bother half as much if they had one ounce of taste." She shook her head in disgust. "Oh, at least the girl the pretty."

Narcissa nodded slowly. "Both our boys made out alright in that regard." She sipped her tea slowly. "Draco is worried he won't get to share enough mannerisms with his child." She giggled. "The things children think of."

Natalia laughed at this. "I cannot imagine what my grandchildren will look like." She smoothed the front of her robes. "Red hair and deep complexions...an interesting combination, I cannot lie, I am excited about…

She trailed off and Narcissa poured more tea in their cups.

"Talia….did Blaise...did he write you about a contraceptive?" She took her cup, her hands shaking slightly. "Before the ceremony."

Natalia shook her head. "No my dear…I thought he'd know at least that, I don't expect that he's—

Narcissa's worried look gave her away, Natalia gasped.

"Cissa what have you done?"

Narcissa gulped down her entire cup of tea and began to spill her secret.

…

Blaise winced as Hermione slapped the side of Draco's head with her Potions book. Class had been in session for five minutes and they were already quarrelling. Draco had taken her ingredients for his own and given her his, which were incorrect and half used. Hermione obviously knew the difference and had already assaulted him once for the offense, now a second time for his smugness.

Draco glared at her and sucked in air, restraining himself from escalating the situation.

Blaise looked around the class, he didn't see many familiar faces, he groaned. At the moment all he wanted were new partners. He thought Pansy would be taking the class, but she hadn't turned up.

He saw Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas in the distance, cleaning up black and gray ash from their table. Blaise shook his head, neither of them could do anything right.

He returned his attention to Hermione who was now withdrawing her fresh ingredients from Draco.

"Are you both ready to get started?"

Hermione gave him an irritated look but nodded slowly. "I've been ready thank you." She snatched her book from under Draco's arm, he had uncharacteristically been unprepared for class. "And prepared."

Draco rolled his eyes, leaning back from the table, releasing all of her items. He swayed slightly and repositioned himself in front of their cauldron. His face was paler than usual. Blaise frowned at him.

"You alright there mate?"

Draco sighed. "Of course." He kept his eyes on the cauldron as he swayed again and clutched the table for support. Hermione now gave him a worried look.

"Draco are you feeling alright?" She put her hand on his shoulder as he swayed again, he swooped and swatted at her hand.

"What is it then?!" He pointed his finger down to the potions book. "We have to get this finished before class ends." He wiped at his brow slowly. Still avoiding both of their eyes.

Blaise nodded slowly and began to read the book. Hermione kept her eyes on him. He didn't sway again but he continued to sweat and grew paler.

When the class ended, Hermione and Blaise began to clean their area while Draco grabbed his things and left without a word to either of them.

"What is the matter with him? He was perfectly normal this morning…normal for him anyway."

Blaise shrugged and waved off Hermione's question. "I'll figure it out…later."

Hermione nodded pulling her bag over her shoulder. She watched Blaise leave but lingered in the classroom. Whatever was wrong with Draco was odd, she'd never seen him act or look like that. She was genuinely worried and hated herself for it.

….

Pansy paused as she made her way to the Qudditch field. The fact that she had to ask Harry's permission to stay out later than her curfew was ridiculous. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She had to strike an agreement with him and have him see her off before she could spend time with her friends in the Slytherin common room, just preposterous.

She shook off her annoyance and took a deep breath. She hated him, but he wasn't exactly cruel. He had met all of her malicious actions and comments with the same cool empathy, making her even more resentful. He was a prideful man with an annoying amount of integrity and compassion that made her want to vomit on him, but he wasn't cruel.

She sighed, stopping again to think about the task at hand. All of their arguments thus far had ended in him refusing to speak to her, and giving her the silent treatment for hours on end. Their wedding night had literally been good for five seconds before they argued.

Pansy rolled her eyes. Her relationship with Harry wasn't improving anytime soon, she was trying to survive it by being civil and he was not making it easy.

She stopped in her tracks a third time as Ginny Weas—Zabini approached her. She let out a long sigh when they were close enough to speak.

"Fancy seeing you all the way...out here." Ginny pursed her lips as the words flew out of her mouth sarcastically.

Pansy giggled, waving her hand in Ginny's face slowly. She hadn't planned to pick a fight with anyone today, but the opportunity had presented itself. "You think because you're married to Blaise you suddenly have the right to speak to me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and gripped her broom tighter, the other hand on her wand. "Like your special?"

Pansy giggled again. "Oh, right…" She saw Harry walking behind Ginny in the distance and smirked. "Special enough...it would seem."

Ginny glared at her and glanced over her shoulder. Nodding she shrugged.

"If that's what you think…" She laughed. "We ended a long time ago."

Pansy giggled again.

"What is it you find so humorous?!" Irritated, Ginny took a step to the side of her. They were blocking each other and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Nothing… it's just…" Pansy dropped her voice as Harry got closer. "It's that you seem content, like Blaise is actually happy with you."

Ginny's face dropped involuntarily, Harry approached them and waved to Ginny before frowning at Pansy, who erupted in laughter.

"Honestly? It's not obvious?" She continued to laugh, watching Ginny's face go from confusion to anger.

"Pansy what are you going on about?" Harry sighed, tired and now irritated by his wife's presence.

"I'm not sure what you mean…but I can assure you, I don't have time for your games." Ginny stepped around Pansy, tapping her with her broom on purpose.

Pansy turned quickly and grabbed the back of Ginny's robes. Ginny's reflexes were quicker than she was, her wand was drawn before Pansy put her hand in her pocket.

Harry groaned aggravated. "Ginny…please, she's didn't—

"Harry, shut up!" Pansy was now pointing her wand back at Ginny with a smirk on her face.

"Ginny—

"Shut up Harry."

Ginny stepped back when Harry moved towards her. "I don't know what your issue is but I am not—

"You're nothing, definitely not a threat to me." Pansy snickered, lowering her wand and turning to Harry. She scoffed at Ginny who didn't lower her wand. "You should take that energy out on your…husband." She threw her head back in laughter, making Ginny furious.

Ginny regained her composure and turned to go.

"Maybe he'll start telling you the truth."

Ginny winced at that. "What does that—?

"Do you know anything about him?" Pansy sighed. Her face now serious. "I'd get your mudblood friend and do a little research….the Zabini's are anything if not…thorough, think they didn't know this was coming?" Harry gasped at the word and Pansy rolled her eyes at him.

Ginny sighed, she didn't know what to think of the comment and wasn't going to let Pansy get the better of her, she lowered her wand and turned on her heel, making her way back to the castle.

"Why are you so vile?" Harry shook his head at her. "You truly are the biggest—

Pansy cut him off. "I just came down here to ask you to agree to a curfew extension…I did not come for a lecture."

Harry laughed at that. "Seriously?" He gave her a wild look and began to walk off.

"Harry!" Pansy walked fast to catch up to him. "Harry! Just say that its fine...and I can go." She groaned. "This is ridiculous, Millicent is having a girls group and I want to go and stay as long as I like!"

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like you're asking for a favor." He turned to face her, a smirk planted on his face, eyebrows raised.

Pansy nodded slowly, forcing a small smile.

"As much as I'd hate to have you back in the dormitory any time soon…saying no to you…it's far too gratifying." He chuckled. "Besides, you staying out, doing who knows what around the castle? Indecent for a married woman don't you think?" Harry tried to keep a straight face, but laughed at his words.

Pansy gasped. "Harry we have to agree on my curfew-

"The answer is _no_." He snapped, turning away from her again.

"You smell god awful." She yelled at him.

"It's not like I have a girls group to get to or anything." He chuckled and tried to mimic her voice. "You'll get over it."

Pansy shoved him and stormed off. Maybe she had been wrong, this definitely felt cruel.

…

Ginny pulled her towel down and off of her hair. She was freezing now roaming around for her clothes after taking a shower.

She jumped as an owl flew through the window. It was a dark brown owl, with a small golden parcel, Ginny took it and the owl flew off immediately. She frowned, it was a letter from Natalia Zabini, her elegant touch and scent evident in the parchment.

Ginny looked over her shoulder before tapping the letter with her wand. It became unraveled, she read quickly.

 _Blaise,_

 _Be careful, but remember what our goal is. Make sure you_

 _finish the deed as soon as possible and give me the results._

 _My angel, have a good first week…_

 **NZ**. ~

Ginny gasped. She tapped the letter again and it rolled itself up and it was sealed again, she took the letter and placed it on Blaise's desk.

She had no idea what goal is mother was talking about. She had no idea what Pansy had been talking about. She was finally beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel in all of this, now she was sure Blaise was up to know good. Could he be involved in a ploy with reuniting the Death Eaters? He was a Slytherin after all… the odds were not so high in his favor.

Ginny sighed. How could she have been so stupid? Blinded by his handsome face and calm exterior. She had no idea who her husband was or what his motive was for being back at Hogwarts. Had he known about their pairing from the beginning?

She clutched her towel tightly, she shook off her fear. If Blaise planned to trick her or harm her in any way she knew how to defend herself. She sighed and crossed the room to dress and get ready for class.

The start of her first week of classes was not taking off very well.

 **A/N: A little disappointed by the response from the last chapters…hopefully this one will bring back some love. I'm going to try and finish this fic by the new year so I'll be posting more often. I'm going to *try*, but we'll see. I'm also working on Therapy, my other fic, please read and give me your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** : I own nothing HP related!

Chapter 8

Draco steadied himself and stood away from the waste bin he was holding unto for security. He had no idea what was wrong, but he had woken up that morning feeling faint and unbalanced, now he was obviously sick to his stomach but his pride wouldn't lead  
/him to the hospital. He knew there had to be a logical explanation for his sickness and wanted to find it and remedy it as soon as possible.

He passed his hand across his face, knowing he must look as terrible as he felt. He stepped away from the bin, and slowly made his way to the dormitories.

He started to walk towards the dungeons, as not to be seen, he wasn't in the mood or condition for a conversation. To his dismay, as he stepped into a brightly lit corridor he heard hurried voices and steps his way, in the distance he saw a bobbing head  
/of curly brown hair, he knew could be no one else.

Hermione. He rolled his eyes. Of course she'd be looking for him. Of course she'd be—

Draco stopped abruptly and pushed himself up behind the wall he was about to turn. He scowled in disgust realizing not only was she not alone, she was accompanied by her ex Ron Weasley. Their conversation sounded too pleasant for his liking.

Draco sucked up the desire he had to vomit and stayed silent, hoping the pair would pass so he could walk on unseen. They didn't pass and every time Hermione giggled, Draco grew more agitated.

"Oh Ron! It will be fun, we'll invite Harry and Ginny." Her laugh grew louder as Ron objected to her suggestion.

"Or we could….you know, go alone."

Draco balled his fists as jealously swelled up inside of him. He couldn't understand it but he was overflowing with rage and could no longer contain it.

Hermione had laughed softly at Ron's response. "Ron, I—well I don't see why not actually-

Rolling his eyes and pulling himself forward with all the strength he could muster, Draco marched to where Hermione and Ron were conversing and, dismissing Ron altogether, addressed Hermione hotly.

"You're daft if you think I'm allowing you to go anywhere with this—this Weasley."

Ron scoffed, drawing his wand quickly. "Malfoy what are you—

"Allow me?" Hermione cut Ron off, waving her hand at him to lower his wand. She rolled her eyes, but her expression wasn't angry it was worried.

Draco nodded slowly, he tried to steady himself for balance but swayed and missed it. He stumbled a bit but forced himself to straighten.

Hermione gave him an odd expression, giving Ron another worried look over his shoulder.

"Draco, you don't look well, let me take you—

"I don't need your help…I-I-I'm fine." His words were slurred and unclear. Hermione gasped reaching out to him, he waved his arm at her stumbling backwards.

Hermione's expression turned to one of fear now, stepping towards him as he again lost his balance.

"Draco I don't understand, you're not speaking clearly."

Draco shook his head, stepped over his own foot, balancing and stumbling again. Hermione nodded and embraced him by taking both of his hands attempting to steady him. He swayed and his vision blurred.

He heard Ron's voice, a faint distant noise. "Hermione, what is wrong with him? He looks like death!"

Draco's eyes fluttered shut, he felt Hermione's small frame wrap around him as he collapsed and her small voice yelled for Ron to help, then everything went black.

…..

Hermione paced around Draco's bed in the hospital wing, a million different thoughts going through her mind. She had sent an owl for Narcissa, but knew she wouldn't be allowed on Hogwarts grounds, and she'd sent word for Blaise hours ago and he hadn't  
/turned up. She had no idea what was ailing Draco and seeing him unconscious and unresponsive was frightening.

 _Just my luck, not only am I married to the git, but now I'm his only reliable relative_. Hermione frowned looking around the empty hospital wing. A part of her was frustrated with the situation, being unable to figure out what was wrong with Draco,  
/another side of her wanted to walk away from the situation and throw her feelings into the fire, another, bigger side of her knew that something odd was going on and this was the beginning.

She had no idea why Blaise hadn't turned up. It had been almost five hours since Draco collapsed in the corridor. Ron had found Ginny immediately and told her the news, but she'd hurried to the hospital wing alone. Hermione's inquiries about Blaise went  
/unanswered with a shrug and uninterested tone from Ginny. Hermione had been curious, but silent about Ginny's indifferent attitude at the time, now she knew something must be going on with Blaise. He was Draco's best friend, and his only friend at  
/that. Where could he be? Why wouldn't he at least check in on him?

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, her hand absently lying on Draco's bed. He let out a groan in his sleep that made Hermione sigh in relief. His breathing was growing stronger. When she and Ron had dragged him to the hospital wing, she wasn't sure  
/if he would make it out alive his breaths were so faint and his body so pale.

Madame Promfrey had no sure explanation for his state, she was convinced it must have been poison, but with Draco unresponsive there was no way of them knowing what and how much of whatever it was that he ate or drank.

Hermione thought back to the morning. Draco had been up and gone before she'd woke, he had to have left before light. Something she hadn't found odd at the time, Draco was for the most part insistent upon being on time for his commitments, his first day  
/of class wasn't one she thought he'd dismiss. Still, he'd shown up half an hour late, unprepared for class.

Hermione rubbed her temples. His behavior had been strange today, but she had no real idea what his normal behavior was like, only from a distance. She had very little knowledge of his personal habits, current interests, if he actually had more than one  
/friend, distant relatives etc. They had yet to have cozy personal story time.

"How is he?"

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts again by a soft voice behind her. She turned to see Harry in the doorway. Brushing strands of hair behind her ear, she returned her gaze to Draco.

"His breathing has improved."

Harry approached Hermione's chair, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know if I should be happy or worried for you." A small smile formed on his lips, Hermione returned the smile before letting out a long sigh.

"I don't know.." She removed her hand from the bed and clasped her hands. "I said, I do."

Harry nodded slowly. "What did Madame Promfrey tell you?"

"He's most likely been poisoned."

Harry nodded again, looking Draco over. "He looks like hebarely missed death."

Hermione shrugged turning to face Harry. "Harry, whoever did this wanted Draco dead. Blaise hasn't made an appearance, Ginny is acting strange…I-I'm worried something strange is going on."

Harry shifted uncomfortably at Ginny's name. "Has she been here?"

Hermione gave him a questioning look, then understanding nodded. "Briefly…" She looked over Draco and placed her hand on the side of the his bed frame. "She had no information about Blaise's whereabouts."

"That's curious."

Hermione nodded, watching Harry's eyes move around the room nervously.

"Harry do you know anything?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "About this? Of course not. Ron told me and I came as soon as I heard—

"I mean Pansy. I know she's not Draco's biggest fan anymore…but she said nothing to you?"

Harry thought for a moment before continuing slowly. "Well..she was going on about Blaise earlier when Ginny—

Harry was cut off by quick footsteps coming from the hall. Both of their heads flew to the doorway. Blaise appeared marching hastily to Draco's bedside. Another person followed, tall, pale, clean cut, with a smirk planted on his face, Theodore Nott gave  
/both Harry and Hermione a look over before addressing them.

"Fancy you being here, Potter." The words came out with agitation written all over them. Blaise didn't look at Hermione or Harry as they inched away from Draco. Theodore continued to stare them down with a look of reproach on his face. "I suspect, congratulations  
/are in order. I apologize I could not make it to your…ceremony, Mrs. Malfoy." At this he grinned mischievously, earning a eye roll from Blaise.

Hermione didn't respond to him, her attention was on Blaise who was focused on Draco.

"I sent word for you hours ago." Hermione cleared her throat as Blaise looked up to meet her gaze. "He—he collapsed, he looked awful..worse than this morning, obviously." Blaise' eyes went back to Draco as she spoke. "They think he's been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Theodore repeated, he exchanged a quick glance with Blaise.

"I only just heard.." Blaise spoke softly but it was clear that he was distracted and had only been able to break away from whatever he was doing recently.

Hermione looked at the two men, they were both immaculately dressed, like they had just returned from a business dinner or show. Theodore looked better than she'd ever seen him and his tone was entirely too relaxed for her comfort.

"Now that you are here…I supposed I can get a bite to eat." Hermione stood slowly, pushing her chair to the side.

"We will be sure to update you, Mrs. Malfoy." Theodore smirked, satisfied with himself. Hermione shot him a glare before turning to Harry and exiting the room.

Theodore Nott was one more strange addition to the already confusing puzzle that now needed to be solved. _What the hell was he doing back at Hogwarts?_

….

"Theodore Nott? I thought he was expelled!" Ron shouted with a roll stuffed in his mouth and a chicken leg in either hand.

Harry shook his head slowly, giving Ron a disgusted eye roll. "No, clear as day. He's here, at Hogwarts."

Ginny shifted in her seat. "He went to see Draco alone?"

Hermione waved her hand at Ron who was reaching for another roll with food already piled high on his plate. "Goodness Ronald slow down!" Ron stopped to adjust the food's position on his plate before continuing to eat. "No, Ginny..Blaise was with him."

"Oh." Ginny quickly chugged her pumpkin juice and shot a glance over to the Slytherin table. She saw Pansy barking loudly with her friends, Blaise was still missing in action. She hadn't seen him since the morning. The note from his mother was still embedded  
/in her mind, it was all she could think of.

"Well then..Theo—

"We don't know." Harry shook his shoulder crumbs falling from his robes. "Honestly Ron, slow down, are you really so nervous?"

Ron nodded, his eyes roaming down the Gryffindor table. Ron had been avoiding Parvati in every possible way, for reasons he made unknown to his friends. Harry knew it probably had something to do with his sleeping arrangements. Parvati stayed out till  
/the latest possible hour and Ron did the same.

Harry chuckled at the thought. "You'll have to see her again eventually." He whispered to himself.

Hermione shook her head. "It's very strange, does he have a partner, why would he turn up a monthlater than everyone else?"

Ron washed down a mouthful of food with pumpkin juice and sighed. "Wicked git, probably too much of a risk to marry off."

Hermione frowned. "…but Draco…they're both."

"Draco signed a plea deal Hermione, and Blaise—

"Blaise wasn't involved with the Deatheaters at all." Ginny spoke quickly, pushing her food to the side and gathering her things. "It's possible Nott just made his decision to return, we really know nothing…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks as Ginny walked out of the Great Hall. She was in a curiously badmood, and it obviously had something to do with Blaise.

Hermione pushed away her food giving Harry a worried look.

"I think maybe you should find out what Pansy was talking about earlier." Hermione looked after Ginny. "I want to know who poisoned Draco, and what's Blaise got to do with it."

"And where Theodore Nott came from." Ron added, beginning to stuff food in his mouth again.

"Guess you know where I'll start." Hermione grabbed her bag and stood to leave.

"The library." Harry and Ron chimed together.

Hermione nodded before heading out of the Great Hall.

….

Blaise fussed with his suit as he stepped away from Draco's bed to make room for Madame Promfrey. Draco had woken up shortly after Hermione left for dinner. Theodore had taken a seat on the opposite side of the bed and they'd been arguing before Draco  
/yelped for water.

"Is it alright then?" Theodore was standing behind Madame Promprey, looking over her shoulder as she checked Draco's vitals.

"Back away, please."

Blaise rolled his eyes as Theodore stepped back slowly.

"I can help him back to his dormitory, I'm his roommate."

Madame Promprey nodded and walked away from Draco, who was silent, looking from one person to the other. "That won't be necessary. He is not well enough to return to his dormitory just yet, he will remain here tonight…I'll fetch him a tonic, he should  
/be recovered by morning."

Blaise nodded slowly approaching Draco's bed again.

"Alright then, mate?"

Draco looked at Blaise, nodded slowly, turning to Theodore.

Slowly he whispered the words. "What…. The…heavens…are you doing here Theo?"

Theodore laughed. "I came to join you here, thought it'd be fun."

Blaise glared at him, running a hand across his face. "They say you've been poisoned."

Draco furrowed his brows. "Poison?"

Blaise nodded looking down at his friend. "Do you know what you could've—

"Alright! Both of you, go on, he needs his rest." Madame Promfrey returned with a small bottle of potion in her hand. "Alright then! Be on."

Blaise and Theodore exchanged looks before nodded to Draco. "We'll be back in the morning."

Draco coughed loudly, making them all stop to look at him.

"And….Hermione…?" The room fell silent.

Blaise smirked. "She left not too long ago, stayed here most of the day."

Draco didn't respond, he nodded to Madame Promfrey for his potion as his friends left.

…..

Ginny rolled her eyes impatiently as she paced the old Gryffindor common room. Pansy had assured her she'd be on time when she'd requested to meet with her. She was now almost an hour late and Ginny was ready to throw in the towel all together. Agreeing  
/to meet with Pansy was something Ginny did reluctantly, she felt she had no other choice and wanted answers before she blindly questioned Blaise. Forgetting herself she began to make her way back to the dungeons to her dormitory, when she heard  
/whispers.

She stopped and hidebehind a wall, peeking slowly, she saw Pansy and Theodore. They were standing close, whispering so low their voices were hardly audible.

"I am telling him nothing!" Pansy hissed. Ginny could see that Theodore was holding unto her robes, he must'vecornered her here when she was leaving. "I want no part in this I told him—

"Since when are you so dismissive? This is serious, you married Potter you of all people—

"Listen Theo, I want nothing to do with this plan of yours, let me go!"

They grew silent as the door to a dorm opened and giggling students ran out. Theodore pushed Pansy closer to wear Ginny was hiding.

"You help me, or you become a casualty."

Pansy snorted. "I am not afraid of you Nott!"

Theodore huffed and shoved Pansy back unto the wall, she lost some of her balance and slipped but didn't fall over. Theodore stormed out off down the corridor, Ginny turned her back so he wouldn't see her.

Pansy gathered herself and began to make her way down the hall. Ginny stepped out in front of her.

"What the hell was that about Pansy?"

Pansy stopped short. She blushed deeply. "Well aren't you the detective, I thought I was meeting you?"

"An hour ago."

"Oh." Pansy looked up as the clock chimed. "I must've lost track of time…old friends in town." She began to walk next to Ginny down the corridor.

"Pansy! What was that about, I saw it, I heard you—

"You heard what exactly." She stopped giving Ginny a menacing look.

"He threatened you. Why?"

Pansy looked around, rolling her eyes she pulled Ginny back towards the darker end of the corridor.

"Look." Pansy shoved Ginny closer to the darkness and lowered her voice. "What I told you earlier…I wasn'tserious."

Ginny nodded slowly.

"I was only trying to upset you...about Blaise." Pansy shuffled uncomfortably as students passed them. "..but Theo, he's a different story all together. Blaise won't have—"

"What is he doing back here? What is his plan?"

Pansy shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Does Blaise know? Does this have something to do with Draco—

"I have no idea."

Ginny frowned. "Pansy, if you know something you have to—

"I don't know anything, I swear…I wouldn't lieabout it…" Pansy brushed strands of her hair away nervously. "They're like my brothers, the last thing I want is Draco hurt, my god."

Ginny shook her head. "Then I don't understand, what is Theo going on about? How did he get back into Hogwarts? Isn't he—

"Yes, he's still very much involved and in contact with death eaters." Pansy sighed. "I hardly know anything myself, honestly." She stepped back from Ginny slowly, whispering now. "I only agreed to meet you to clear up my foolishness from before. Blaise  
/isn't involved in anything suspect. He's never been… but this is different….I know for a fact that Blaise is going to do something rash if it means Theo will be staying at Hogwarts…he simply won't have it."

"Why not? I thought they were friends…."

Pansy rolled her eyes, letting out a light, quiet giggle. Looking over her shoulder. "Of course you did." She giggled again and turned on her heel, moving quickly down the hall.

Ginny stood confused taking in the brief conversation.

…..

Blaise stepped out of the bath feeling far less settled than he usually did. He had just read the letter from his mother and as he had many other times today, felt tormented by stress.

He sighed as he dressed. There were far too many things happening for him to address at once. How had Draco been poisoned? How did his mother know of Theodore's coming before he did and before he arrived? Why the hell was Theodore here?

Blaise groaned, he knew exactly why Theodore was here, he just didn't want to believe it. He had hoped this would be something he'd have to deal with later in the year, maybe two or three years down the line. Not so soon after the war had ended.

From what Theodore had told him, he had been allowed to return to Hogwarts under strict supervision and upon completing all of his classes with perfect marks, he would be given a second hearing at the end of the year to determine whether or not he'd return  
/to Azkaban. Blaise highly doubted there would be an end of the year for Theodore.

The deed his mother spoke of had long been simmering in his mind, again, he didn't think he'd have to perform such a deed so soon into the year…or his marriage. He knew that keeping Ginny in the dark about all of this was probably going to cause friction  
/between them, but he had no choice.

Theodore Nott had returned to Hogwart's to seduce students into breaking the Marriage Act and to recruit new death eaters. While the ministry had it's doubts, Blaise had none. Theodore was as wicked and cruel as they came, any plea of redemption he came  
/up with was a lie.

Blaise and his mother knew exactly how his relationship with Theodore would and had to end. It was no coincidence that Draco had fallen mysteriously gravely ill upon Theodore's arrival.

Blaise rolled his eyes lying back on his bed, he closed his eyes. _Could he be any more obvious and childish?_

Blaise sat up quickly when his bedroom door opened slowly. He forced a smile as Ginny entered the room.

"Blaise, we need to talk."

Blaise nodded quickly. "We should."

Ginny sat next to him, studying his empty expression. "What are you going to do about Theodore being back? I—I think he's trouble."

Blaise listened to her, nodding his head in agreement. He gave her a comforting smile. "Ginny, I wouldn't worry about Theodore, he's no trouble."

Ginny frowned before bursting into a million questions. Blaise listened intently, trying to be reassuring.

"You really have nothing to worry about, leave this to me."

He frowned at the account of her conversation with Pansy. He now had confirmation that Theo was here to recruit and he was wasting no time. That only made what he had to do easier.

 **A/N: No note this chapter, review let me know where you think the story should go next. Updates will be extremely slow. Working on my other story as well, kind of bored with FF at the moment so…I have no idea when my next update will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER** : I own nothing!

Chapter 9

Hermione sighed deeply into her pillow. She'd been back at Hogwarts for almost a month and everything was foreign to her. She was married, behind in her classes and a ball of anxiety all the time.

She looked over her shoulder at the empty side of her bed as she thought about where on earth Draco could've gone off to twenty minutes before curfew. She shook her head slowly. _I need sleep, and an early start in the library._

She shut her eyes and started taking deep breaths, counting in her head, hoping she'd be in a slumber before Draco came back.

The technique was working as she now felt more exhausted, she turned to her side facing away from the door, closing her eyes tight—

A loud pop shook her and she scrambled to a kneeling position in bed when Draco appeared in the middle of the room.

"What the—Hermione was dumbfounded, not only had he apparated inside of their bedroom which was supposed to be forbidden, but he was filthy. He looked like he'd walked away from a mudslide. "Draco what is going on?!"

He waved a hand at her pointing his wand at himself and twisting slightly as he was magically cleaned.

"I'm going to have a bath." He smirked slightly as Hermione's brows furrowed and her eyes pierced into him.

She sank back into her place on the bed, shaking her head. Draco hadn't bothered adding any light to the room as he went into the bath. Hermione pulled her blanket above her head and began her breathing techniques again, hoping he'd take a long bath.

To her dismay he exited the bath ten minutes later, just as she'd gotten comfortable again. She groaned and turned to her other side as he flopped unto the bed.

"Ugh! I'm exhausted."

Hermione scowled in the dark.

Draco settled in next to her, they always slept far on each side of the bed to prevent touching one another. Sometimes Draco slept on with his head to the bottom of the bed and his feet next to Hermione, she didn't mind at all.

Hermione was holding her breath now in anticipation of Draco falling asleep so she could continue with her breathing techniques.

"I've been thinking."

"Oh..." Hermione turned her head slightly to look at Draco, who was now lightly brushing against her thigh. She frowned moving her body back.

"I've been thinking about your conversation with Weasley…before my accident."

"You mean before you collapsed because one of your best friends poisoned you?" Hermione couldn't hide a soft giggle as she watched Draco's brows shoot up.

"Whatever." Hermione gasped when she felt his hand on her thigh. "I meant what I said to you then, I don't want you parading around with Weasel...so intimately—

"Draco!" Hermione slapped his hand as it inched up to her panties. She repositioned herself away from him. She sat up and crossed her arms. "What has gotten into you?"

Draco chuckled. "You mean other than the fact that I'm married to you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and scooted further to the edge of the bed as he reached for her again.

"Honestly Hermione, you're my wife. You've got to get comfortable eventually."

"When we decide it's time to have children we'll…we'll do whatever it is you're trying to do now."

Draco, irritated by her resistance, he pulled her under him in one swift movement, causing Hermione to yelp when he pinned her down one arm on either side of her. "Tell me you haven't been thinking about this constantly."

Hermione shook her head. "Draco I'm tired! This is silly, we'll have plenty of time for this when—

"I want this now." Draco shushed her pressing his lips on hers. He moved back and looked down at her body, noticing the way she'd relaxed. "Seems your body is betraying you…again." He slowly ran a finger down just above her panties. She inhaled sharply.

Draco sighed and flipped on his side, pushing Hermione a little away from him.

"Whenever you're ready then."

She knew he must have been smirking in the darkness and she hated him for it. Her heart was racing and she knew he knew it.

…..

Hermione squinted at the inside of her coffee mug, she sniffed it cautiously, a frown forming on her face.

"What's the matter?"

Hermione's head snapped up at Draco who was leaning towards her staring in confusion.

"Nothing…looks odd." Hermione pushed the mug away from her and pushed her chair away from the table, standing she turned her back to Draco to pack her school bag.

"Ouch!" Hermione stumbled forward and looked back to Draco who had nudged her so hard she lost her balance. "What was that?!"

"What is the matter with you?"

Hermione stared at him confused. "What's the matter with me?! What's the matter with you?!" She snatched her bag and swung it around her shoulder. "You're in a curiously good mood for games this morning…and—and last night."

Hermione refused to look at him, she could feel his notorious smirk, he stepped close to her taking the coffee mug she'd been examining.

"Theo is not going to poison you Hermione." He watched her face go blank as confusion left and a small hint of fear crossed her face. She crossed her arms and looked indignantly at the mug.

"I know that, I'm not worried about being poisoned."

"Really, then why—

Draco fell silent as her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh." He chuckled, twisting his mouth into an evil grin. "You are still worried about me then? How sweet, my dear wife." He continued to laugh, as Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"Nott was trying to make a point." Draco shifted uneasily as Hermione stood waiting for an explanation. "He's nobody you should be concerned with, his business is with Blaise and myself…"

"Draco if he—

"He won't be harming you in any way, you probably won't see him again." Hermione glared at him but he wouldn't make eye contact.

"Draco what—

"That is all, this is rubbish. I'm starving." Draco swept past her his book bag making her stumble back. She rolled her eyes, and made her way to the Great Hall. Draco was beginning to top the list of her stressors.

 **A/N: Just a short chapter. I'm moving to Europe for a few months, in a couple weeks…and I doubt I'll have time to update for months, possibly the year. So I wanted to add any update. I wanted a way to put in some Dramoine tension, it's obviously been a very slow build up, but I didn't want it to be quick because that just is nowhere near either of their characters. Thank you for the favorites/follows. I hope the story isn't disappointing. I may drag out this TN plot and end the story with it, but not before romance ensues and drama for Blaise/Ginny…they can't all be happy right? Again I started this because I was bored and wanted a fun light fic. I am interested in Bill Weasley all of a sudden and would love to write something about him…maybe a one-shot? Alright, that's enough of my thoughts! Thanks for the support, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER** : I own nothing! Also I don't know much of Theodore Nott so just enjoy the ridiculousness.

Chapter 10

Blaise paced the Room of Requirement tirelessly, ever so often casting a side eye to Theodore, who sat calmly in an armchair by the fizzling fire.

"Blaise—

"Quiet! We discuss nothing without Draco." Blaise stopped pacing to make his declaration, giving Theodore a glare, a few moments later he continued pacing taking a different route around the room.

"He's awfully late, are you sure he's feeling better so soon?" Theodore chuckled to himself.

Blaise let out a low growl sending Theodore into a fit of laughter. He stopped pacing to stare at his old friend, now fighting every urge he had to strangle him to death.

"I remember telling you to be quiet." Blaise' words were almost inaudible, his voice shaking in anger. Theodore sighed and fell silent.

Both men looked up as the door to the room opened quickly, Draco walked in slowly, his eyes on Theodore the entire time.

He stopped in the middle of the room standing a few feet away from Theodore's chair.

"Well I'm glad you could finally make it."

Draco nodded to Blaise who met his gaze with irritation. Blaise was always on time for everything, and normally Draco was right next to him.

Theodore looked from Blaise to Draco waiting for a response. "Well you're looking a whole lot less…fatally ill—

Draco's wand was at Theodore's throat before the sentence ended.

"Draco, relax." Blaise spoke the words calmly, surprising himself. Draco ignored him, his eyes dark with vengeance. "Draco! If anyone is going to kill the git, it's going to be me." Blaise rolled his eyes and motioned to a chair opposite Theodore.

Draco scowled and lowered his wand and sat down. "You're a lucky git."

Theodore exhaled and straightened his suit. "We should discuss why I'm back at Hogwarts."

Draco scoffed. "We should discuss why and how you poisoned me!"

"It was easy, really you ought to may more attention to your pumpkin juice mate."

Blaise held out his arm as Draco leaped from his chair. "Please, child's play Nott. Honestly, what did you think we wouldn't know you were behind this?"

Theodore chuckled to himself, waving his hand and a glass of fire whiskey appeared.

"I knew the moment you—"He pointed to Blaise. "Realized that something was wrong, you'd come looking for the culprit.. and you found me of course, but with you searching all over the castle for hours, and Draco in the hospital wing, I had just enough  
time

to get to all the right people."

"What does that mean? Theo why are you here?" Draco rolled is eyes in irritation remembering how sick he had been just two days before.

"I was pardoned by the Ministry." Theodore downed his glass of firewhiskey and grew serious. "While I appreciate their sentiments, I have no desire to stay away from Azkaban. It's not so bad honestly."

Blaise and Draco exchanged looks.

"Obviously that was a joke!" Theodore slammed the glass down on the table. "The real joke however, is you two." He pointed from one to the other. "A mudblood? A Weasley?" He sighed disgusted. "I would do just about anything in your situation to get out  
/of said predicament."

Blaise and Draco exchanged another look.

"And…." Theodore stood suddenly a huge smile on his face. "As my oldest mates, that is exactly what I intend to help you do!"

Blaise squinted confused, shoving Theodore back as he moved towards the door.

"You plan to do what exactly?"

Draco stared in confusion.

"I plan to eradicate this school of the filth it now glorifies." Theodore reached out to pat Blaise on the shoulder, his hand was slapped in mid air. "Just because the Dark Lord is gone.. that doesn't mean he doesn't have supporters of his vision. A school  
/crawling with muggle borns? Honestly? Blood traitors? You'd have your lines tainted?!"

Blaise stepped back, his head beginning to spin.

"You have followers?"

Theodore clasped his hand. "Well I can't tell—

"Do you have followers?!" Draco and Blaise nearly yelled in unison.

Theodore sighed, straightening his suit and standing a little taller. "I do, and we are growing."

Blaise groaned and Draco's stomach dropped as he exhaled.

"We are growing and I've come tonight to give you the courtesy."

"The what—

"The courtesy of joining with me, before you two are also casualties, in what will certainly be an exciting new venture for me."

Blaise stared at Theodore wide eyed. "Venture?"

"What do you plan to do with the muggle borns?"

Theodore chuckled meeting Draco's eyes. "That's a surprise." He nodded at the two who now stood in silence, wide eyed and speechless. "Well I really should be go—

"Are they here? Your followers? Who are they—

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Theodore chuckled heartily, making Blaise cringe. "If I tell you who and where they are you two will kill me right here and now or worse sell me out to the—

"I'd choose your words carefully." Blaise hissed his hold on his wand so tight he thought it might break.

"My point is, I have told you what I'm up to. Now it's no secret. I honestly don't care who knows. I know you can't go to the Ministry without being implicated yourself." Theodore nodded to Draco who scowled at him. "And you, well let's just say I know  
/all about your mother's foresight and I think the Ministry would find it awfully interesting, don't you?"

Blaise stepped back from Theodore afraid of losing control.

"You won't do anything to harm anyone Nott, this is—

"Going to happen with or without you, I don't want to live in a world where _anyone_ can be in this community. You both used to agree."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had no words and was being blackmailed into silence. He shook his head a few times.

Theodore sighed. "I really should be going, I have to report to a ministry official at the end of every week. Probation you know?"

"Wait—wait—why now? Why here at the school?"

Theodore sighed, growing irritated. "Are you two really that daft? It's all too simple, honestly! This Marriage Act ends in one of two ways. Success, or death…falls on anyone who fails to stay faithful." He laughed as the last word fell from his mouth.  
/"So I don't have much to do…but talk."

"What does that mean?!"

He waved a hand at them and laughed as he exited the room. Leaving Blaise furious and Draco in a state of shock.

…

"He can't do this and get away with it. What's he going to do? Just start cursing people..mudb—I mean—

"Well he could just go around poisoning people, that seems oddly effective." Blaise sighed.

Draco groaned.

"As if marrying Hermione wasn't enough. Now I have to keep her from being killed by my old death eater friend, who tried to kill me last week, what a wedding present."

Blaise exhaled sharply. "We have to find out who is supporting him and fast."

"Parkinson?"

Blaise shook his head. "Ginny overheard her refusing to help him, seems he may still be in the recruiting phase."

Draco nodded.

"He can't be underestimated." Blaise stared down at his food. He hadn't had an appetite in days.

"And should we…tell them?"

Blaise looked up at Draco who was slowly turning his head to the Gryffindor table.

"That's a bright conversation. Our old mate is trying to kill you because of well, who you are and we can't do much at the moment because he's threatened our families."

"Well he threatened me and what's this about your moth—

"Nothing." Blaise said quickly.

"Mate, he came to both of us. You need to be honest with me, especially if we're going to deal with this together and—

"My mother knew he was coming. She knew he'd been contacting other Death Eaters."

"And you knew? For how long?" Draco grew annoyed staring at his friend who was obviously distracted and speaking slower than usual.

Blaise shook his head slowly. "I knew nothing for sure." He looked over to the Gryffindor table. "She warned me right after the wedding."

"You've known for almost a month and you didn't—

"Foresight isn't always accurate alright?" Blaise shook his head, looking around uncomfortably. "She wanted me to be sure."

Draco listened intently droppinghis annoyance.

"When I saw Nott I knew her suspicions must have been correct. I followed him and cornered him outside of the Head Mistresses office, I hardly had time to question him before I heard you were in the hospital."

Draco nodded slowly. "How did you know-

"Call it a gut feeling. I knew you were off and I felt something odd in the air, I can't explain it." Blaise's eyes fell on Ginny who had just walked into the Great Hall. "Then Ginny told me about Pansy and I got a letter from my mother, confirming everything."

Draco nodded. He stared down at his cup of pumpkin juice, frowning he pushed it to the side.

"Well this is shit." He groaned. "I can't have anything I want."

Blaise gave him an inquisitive look, he sighed and ignored it waving his hand at the Gryffindor table.

 **A/N: I'm trying to get the creative juices flowing. If I wasn't specific enough, Theo is here to break up marriages. I have a bunch of funny, interesting ideas so I hope you'll stay on for the ride. Thank you all so much for the support! I honestly would've scrapped the story at the beginning of January if you hadn't continued to follow/fav/review. You give me motivation. I'm going to start responding to reviews a bit in my notes, so just look at the username. Thank you again, I appreciate you all so much. Feel free to leave me suggestions and possibly a pairing for Theodore? Also I think shorter chapters will help me update faster so they'll be like this one from now on.**

 _ **Alexia-Kate**_ **: Thank you! It was really short but I had to add Dramoine something before I reached ten chapters, I felt it was time. I am going to get some inspiration from these Domhnall Gleeson blogs and get to writing. I'm just wondering who I can pair him with besides Fleur? I like them, but I like drama! I will be heading to Italy for 3 months, and I'll visit France, UK and I really want to go Germany as well! I'm from the USA and I've near been to Europe so I'm excited! I'm planning on seeing as many countries as I can while I'm there. Any suggestions or tips?**

 _ **trinka belle**_ **: I read this comment and I was blushing the whole time then I got to the end and starting dying. I was actually thinking about Fluffy when I started the story! I thought everyone would think the decree was stupid…but I obviously wanted it to sound ridiculous, and the food fight, it was a must! Thanks for your review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER** : I own NOTHING.

Chapter 11

Hermione raked her fork around her plate, staring down at her potatoes. She hadn't looked up when Ginny and Ron sat down, nor did she look up when Pansy sat down next to her, Harry trailing in slowly behind her.

Ginny shot a side eye to Harry who shrugged, he rolled his eyes at his wife and sat down next to her. Pansy flashed a wide smile to everyone as they stared at her silently. Hermione's eyes were still planted on her plate.

"Well, I'm sure you're all curious as to why I'm sitting here and why I'd now like to be—

"Actually, we're not." Ginny cut her off and sighed reaching for her pumpkin juice.

Feeling the sudden change in the air, Hermione's head shot up, peering to her side at Pansy.

"Hello, Pansy."

"Hermione." Pansy rolled her eyes and began to fill her plate.

Harry inhaled as Pansy cleared her throat for attention. He lowered his voice to a low whisper.

"Everyone, Pansy is pregnant, and she'd like to….get to know my friends." The words fell quickly from his mouth, almost inaudibly when he'd reached _friends_.

Hermione's eyes widen, wider than they'd ever been and her fork fell out of her hands.

"Why—Harry—

"It was to be expected." Pansy smiled smugly and began to fill her plate with dinner.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks of disgust.

Harry exhaled a couple times and downed his pumpkin juice, he'd obviously been holding onto the bit of information for some time and felt relieved to finally be rid of it.

"Congratulations are in order I suppose." Ginny murmured, the shock in her voice hardly hidden.

"Not from you!" Pansy snapped, biting into a dinner roll and glaring viciously at Ginny.

Ron was stuffing his mouth, and nodding at the s ame time. When the current load in his mouth finished her muttered a low "Congratulations Harry." Then proceeded to fill his mouth nervously. Ron and Parvati were rarely seen together, when they were the  
/uncomfortable air was so strong no one could stand it for long, thus Ron usually ate dinner alone.

Hermione was still stuck on the news, her hands sweating. "Pansy, that is great—great news."

Pansy gave her a confused look, irked by her stuttering and her arm blocking the potatoes. "Thanks..."

Hermione could no longer taste the food she tried to stuff in her mouth. She excused herself from her friends and made her way to her dormitory.

…

"Hermione!"

Hermione jumped up at the sound of Ginny's voice outside of her door.

"Hermione! The door is locked, are you alright?"

Hermione stood up in her bed. Her vision and her brain were fuzzy. She had fallen asleep as soon as she'd laid down. She jumped up to open the door for Ginny.

"Hi Ginny…I must've fallen asleep."

Ginny eyed her suspiciously. Sitting down next to her. "Hermione, what's going on?"

Hermione shook her head a few times, rubbing her eyes. "Nothing is wrong, I just fell asleep, and I've been so—

"Blaise told me you missed Potions yesterday, he said he saw you in the hall a little while ago and you were completely—

"Ginny, please. I'm just tired."

"Of what?" Ginny was looking worried.

Hermione hated the look she was being given. She was not a pet that needed to be taken care of.

"I noticed the news you received at dinner didn't fill you with joy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny smirked.

"It's ridiculous, what is Harry thinking? It's only been a month and already—

Ginny laughed. "Honestly! Like he's the only one...Dean Thomas and Cho were expecting immediately following their ceremony." Ginny continued to laugh as Hermione's expression changed to one of disgust.

"What else are we all supposed to be doing? You're the only one who has an issue with bedding your own husband…" Ginny trailed off as Hermione put her head in her hands. "What's the matter with you? You are aware that you will have to shag him again eventually,  
/and eventually may be very soon if Theodore's shenanigans create trouble here at Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed. "I just don't know how two people who formerly loathe each other are expected to…how do you and Blaise—

Ginny chuckled softly. "There's no problems there."

Hermione blushed deeply. "Ginny. I barely know him and I fear he doesn't want to know me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You worry for nothing, he's a hormonal man. He _wants_ to _know_ you." She winked and giggled, turning Hermione's cheeks bright red.

….

Blaise yawned softly as Ginny droned on and on about her frustrations, ranging from Theodore scheme possibilities and horrors to Hermione and Draco's sex life to Pansy's untimely pregnancy, she was talking so fast he could hardly keep up, his eyes dancing  
/between her red hair swaying left and right and the drastic facial expressions she was making.

"If you could have seen the look on her face! As if she was trying to challenge me or something hon—honestly, like that is what I want now that—oh and Hermione! The way she behaved, we have got to do something about the tension with Draco, it's absolutely  
/ridiculous! Honestly, maybe we should leave we can leave and give them time to—but then it's awfully dangerous leaving them alone with Theodore and—did I tell you I saw him cornering a few second years yesterday and he—

"Ginny—

"He looked so suspicious I just wanted to hex him then and—

"Ginny, please." Blaise waved his hand and stood, straightening his suit and stretching his tie a bit as he stood.

Ginny paused, looking up at him and his now grim expression. "Why do you Slytherins where those things anyway? It's just a normal school day."

This made Blaise chuckle softly. "Since when have any of us been normal?"

Ginny nodded spreading her legs out on the couch. "Blaise, I really am worried about all of this… with Pansy and Harry I mean what—

"They're as safe as ever, Theodore won't target anyone who's already pregnant. Their fate is sealed and they're one step closer to being free of each other." Blaise paused and caught his breath as the words fell from his lips.

Ginny had fallen silent, staring up at him her eyes now dark and serious.

"Is that what you want? Now more than ever? Is that why I'm not—we're not—do you not want me to have a child at all?"

Blaise shook his head and lifted her legs so he could sit back down.

"Ginerva, of course not. I have no intentions of ending—any of this." He brushed her hair back and patted her thigh. "When things with Theodore settle down we can start planning for a ba—a life, I just don't see a rush now—obviously Potter did, anyone  
/forced to marry Parkinson probably would."

Ginny giggled. "I guess you're right. Harry? A father…it's quite mad to think of it."

Blaise leaned in to kiss her head, his eyes darting towards the clock. "Potter will manage, he always has."

"And what do you think about Hermione and Drac—

Blaise waved his hand again. "Ginny, I really don't think that's in our power to control."

Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes. "There must be something we can do."

…..

Draco pulled off one of his gloves as he left the Qudditich pitch, he was exhausted and starving, the last thing he wanted to do was run into anyone in the changing rooms. He made his way up to his dormitory.

He let out a deep sigh when he heard a high pitched voice he knew to be—

He paused realizing Pansy wasn't alone and her partner was whispering. Curious, he stepped slowly and listened.

"Pansy, please…just be civil, we'll be away from Hogwarts soon—

"I'm sick of your friends thinking I'm some vermin, tell them the truth about us or I—

"Now isn't the time, we agreed we'd wait till—

"I don't care anymore! Now with the baby we should be honest and upfront about all of this. We've pretended to hate each other long enough!"

Draco gasped, stumbling back he caught himself and passed by the corridor quickly. He saw Harry's head pop up from the other side of the wall, seeing no one they walked on.

Draco shook his head. Not only was Pansy already pregnant, apparently she was in a serious non coerced relationship with Potter? Could the baby be a product of a relationship before the Marriage Law—how did she keep all of this from him? Draco shook his  
/head and pushed those thoughts aside, he wasn't an idle gossip, what Pansy did in her spare time was absolutely none of his business.

Still, the thought that she could ever be happy with Potter depressed him, and the fact that everyone but him seemed to be successfully moving forward in their sham of a marriage made him sick to his stomach. He wasn't even sure how to properly start  
/a conversation with Hermione, let alone bed her again without the aid of a potion. His hormones were telling him one thing and his head another.

Reaching his dormitory Draco crossed the room opening his bedroom door slowly. To his surprise Hermione was there sitting on the edge of their bed reading.

"Eh….erm, hello." He stepped back, closing the door slowly. He brushed back his silver hair and gave her a forced smile.

Hermione looked up from her book slowly, making eye contact with him.

"Hello... Draco."

Draco nodded slowly, a thought crossing his mind. "Good day then?"

Hermione looked up from her book again, clearly irritated he was interrupting her reading time. She nodded quickly.

"Eh, tomorrow I will go see mother in London!" He hadn't meant to yell but his nervousness made it come out as a high pitched declaration rather than a statement.

"Oh." Hermione set her book aside slowly, looking down at it.

"I would like you to join me…uh, to visit my mother, then to—to dinner with me." Draco hurried the sentence then cursed himself for sounding so unsure of himself. "If you would like, I would like you to accompany me to London tomorrow."

A look of shock crossed Hermione's face but it evaporated as she too cursed herself for being so timid. She watched him turn his back to her and shake his head in embarrassment.

"Draco…I—I would, I will join you tomorrow."

Draco turned back to her, his face brightened. "Great then, we'll leave half past noon."

Hermione nodded and grabbed her book. "Okay."

Draco rushed into the bath, a smile grin creeping unto his face. Inside the bath and behind a door he exhaled and smiled ear to ear.

….

"I have no idea what I should wear! Ginny for god's sake quiet!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's giggling. They were sitting in the common room, Hermione had just relayed her conversation with Draco to her and Ginny's excitement couldn't be communicated in anything other than nervous giggles.

"Will you stop?! You are acting so childish, this is serious! I haven't seen Narcissa since—and well we've never actually conversed on positive terms, what will she say? Why is he taking me to see her tomorrow and dinner afterwards what is the meaning  
/of—?

Ginny clasped Hermione's hands together growing silent.

"Hermione! He's taking you on a date!"

Hermione looked at Ginny and frowned. "A date?" She shivered a bit at the thought of it. She had to admit to herself it was a nice gesture and it made her quite nervous.

"He wants to go on a date." Hermione whispered, convincing herself. "But first, his mother..."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, that bit, maybe not so good…but a date! In London, how romantic. Maybe you can show him some muggle things and—

"Ginny don't be ridiculous, the Malfoy's a muggle tour."

They both roared in laughter.

"You'll have to help me pick something to wear!"

For the first time since all of this madness began Hermione was genuinely excited, as much as she had been trying to hide it her attraction to Draco had grown. There was only so much you could hide after sharing a bed with someone for weeks and spending  
/ample time with them. She wanted to know more of him, to see more of him, to be with more of him.

…

"Are we clear on the logistics of all of this?"

Astoria Greengrass exchanged looks with her sister Daphne. "Yes, we're both experts on the topic."

Theodore looked from one sister to the other. "I'll need both of you to make sure that you're as vague and natural as possible." 

Astoria nodded slowly. "Daphne meets with Narcissa, I give Hermione the letter."

Theodore nodded pleased. "This letter is of the utmost important and mustn't be read by anyone other than Hermione, it is sealedby a truthtelling charm, so she will know that there has been no tampering with it—

"What's in this secret letter?" Daphne cleared her throat impatiently.

"Just a little...controversy, to get the games started." He smirked. The girls exchanged confused looks.

 **A/N: Finally edited this chapter! So so sorry for the delay! New chapter coming soon J 06/16/2016**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I own zero of the things! Not one!

Chapter 12

Hermione nervously flattened the front of her dress. She pulled her scarf down to hide the bare skin left uncovered by her v neck blouse.

She jumped adruptly when Draco's cold hand clasped her knee.

"Draco—Wha—

"You're going to shake the table over." He flashed her a small smile. Raising his brows as he looked down at her legs.

"Oh..right." She shifted in her chair and straightened. "I thought your mother was always punctual."

Draco turned to her, his expression now blank and serious.

"It is…odd." He looked down at his watch. "We will wait a bit till I owl the manor."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Butterbeer then."

Hermione's stomach turned as he flashed her another smile, the weight of his now warm hand leaving her knee. She blushed and nodded her approval. The knot she felt in her stomach loosened as she felt her entire body flutter.

Draco sighed anxiously and flagged down their waiter.

…...

Ginny shivered as she twisted her wet hair up in a bun. She pulled her scarf and robe on tight, grabbing her bag and broom quickly. She rushed out of the Quddittch changing rooms, late to meet Blaise for dinner, shivering in the cold.

As she rounded the corner to the Great Hall, she cried out as she collided with another person.

Reveling, but still on her feet, she focused pushing her hair back.

"Harry."

Harry straightened himself and bent down to retrieve his bag. "Aw, sorry about that Gin."

They stood in front of each other for a few seconds before hugging awkwardly.

"Aw…how are you doing..with uh, everything?"

Ginny's eyes roamed the hall, trying not to focus on the awkward tension between them.

"Everything is…swell..Harry..I—

"That's great! I'm glad." Harry reached out adruptly to catch Ginny's bag falling from her shoulder, it didn't fall to the ground, so his awkward arm stretch only made the situation worse.

"Well I am meeting Bla—

"Of course, of course—

Ginny's heart dropped on the subject but she couldn't bite her tongue as the thoughts came to the front of her mind. She knew she shouldn't, but the words starting flowing like vomit.

"Harry?"

Harry stepped back as he began to move away from her. "Yeah Gin?"

"Were you—

She stopped, closing her eyes briefly, already regretting the conversation. She wiped the strands of hair falling from her bun out of her face.

"Were you always faithful?" She caught her breath realizing she'd shouted. Dropping her voice to a whisper. "I mean, this—"

Harry winced at the question, he was staring at her confused.

"This—this new thing with Pansy, it just seems—

Harry furrowed his brow and scratched his forehead.

"It just seems that things may, could have started early." Ginny stumbled on her words, her face turning red.

Harry nodded.

"I mean..if—

Harry nodded again, frustrating Ginny.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I really shouldn't be—

"Ginny, I was never unfaithful." Harry sighed softly.

Ginny nodded slowly. They were both staring off behind one another now. Ginny's face was burning, the embarrassment was overwhelming.

"I was lonely, when we ended things.. I was lonely." Harry looked over his shoulder as he heard Pansy's voice in the distance. "I know it's extremely..odd. I am aware."

Ginny scoffed.

Harry nodded and blushed. "She was there, I didn't want to admit it myself at first, neither of us did, we lied and pretended to still hate each other."

Ginny nodded, now feeling miserable for thinking the worst.

"She can be awful when she wants to." Harry smiled softly and took Ginny's hand. "She can also be this really sweet, interesting, mental person..that I really care about."

Ginny smiled patting Harry's hand on hers and removing it.

"I'm glad Harry…I'm sorry I—

"No, I know what you must have thought.. what everyone thought." He straightened and began to turn away as Pansy was almost in earshot. "I just didn't want to lie anymore about what I felt."

Ginny took in a breath as she watched him walk towards Pansy, embrace her and walk into the Great Hall. Lless than a year ago she thought she was in love with this man, that she was going to marry this man, now he was married to someone else, having a child with someone else.

Her eyes fell on Blaise, who was staring at Harry suspiciously, his eyebrows raised, his hand tight on his goblet. Ginny walked briskly into the Great Hall, a big smile on her face.

…...

Draco took a final look at his watch. He stood and pulled coins from his pocket.

"I'll owl the manor, we can get on with our night I suppose..mother must have—

Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to his seat.

"Draco what is—

"Draco!"

Narcissa was coming towards them, a huge smile on her face. They eyed her suspiciously, the atmosphere couldn't be anymore awkward. Hermione grimaced as she locked eyes with the woman on Narcissa's arm. Daphne Greengrass.

Draco stood to greet his mother. "Mother, you're late..and—

"Oh Draco, I was caught with—

Daphne flung herself on Draco, throwing her robe on the chair across from him. "Don't be angry with your mother Draco, she was caught up with me and my foolishness."

Draco nodded and stepped back from Daphne. His gaze falling to Hermione who hadn't moved an inch.

"Mother, Hermione and I wanted to have an early dinner with you, as we are—

"Oh Draco! I hope you haven't planned anything we have so many things to discuss." Narcissa hummed loudly.

"Yes, actually mother I—

Hermione shifted in her seat, Daphne had an evil smirk on her face, she was boring into Hermione wickedly.

"Draco you couldn't possibly—

"Draco and I made plans today Narcissa." Hermione and Daphne exchanged slow looks of distaste.

Narcissa froze, her eyes finally acknowledging Hermione. Daphne snickered softly.

"Narcissa, we've interrupted a date night."

Draco blushed deeply, nodding to Hermione. "Mother, we came to visit you..but also—

"I see, you wanted time alone, with your wife…that you see, everyday.." Narcissa sighed loudly. Waving for the waiter. "Well, we should finish quickly then Daphne, we won't have time at all to sit with Drac—

"Mother, please." The tension was making Draco uncomfortable.

Hermione huffed, she was fuming inside and she hated that she was. _What the hell was Daphne doing here?_

"Mother, you have my time.. no hurry."

Narcissa nodded, removing her gloves. She ordered quickly. Dismissing their Butterbeers, ordering tea for the table. "Draco, my visit today is rather opportune."

Draco's eyebrows raised. "How so?"

Narcissa and Daphne exchanged looks. Narcissa's face lit up.

"Oh Draco! I've found a solution for all of this!"

Draco nodded slowly. "Solution for what?"

Narcissa and Daphne exchanged another look. Both of them turning to Hermione.

"A solution for your marriage Draco."

Without thinking, Draco's hand fell to Hermione's thigh. He felt her fight or flight response ignite and the last thing he wanted was the rest of their day ruined by the apparent folly his mother brought with her.

"Mother, are you feeling alright?" Draco was confused and trying his best to find his mothers intentions.

"Draco, you can marry Daphne..just like we've always planned and you can—

Draco's eyes widened. He didn't know what he expected, but this was not it.

"Mother, what-

Hermione jumped up, heated and unable to contain her anger and embarrassment. Draco pulled her back down, patting her shoulder.

"Hermione. Please, wait." Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes and staying still under the pressure of Draco's arm.

"Draco, I will not—

"Draco, this is all ridiculous! The past few months can all be erased if you just listen to—

"Mother, I don't understand."

Narcissa stopped, raising her brow. "Draco—

"Mother, did you think this was something you could've told me...privately? What discovery could you have made that—why is Daphne here, what is the meaning of-

"Theodore." Daphne smiled smugly. Taking Narcissa's hand she smiled to her, then to Draco. "Theodore has the support of many families that want to overturn the ministries decree, with enough support and that of the Malfoy's we can—

Keeping Hermione in place was becoming difficult. Draco took her hand and gave her a pleading look.

"I want nothing to do with Theo—

"He poisoned your son!" Hermione shouted, unable to contain herself anymore, she couldn't believe this scene was playing out in front of her.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. Eying the tea floating to their table. "Allegedly."

Hermione's eyes grew big, pushing Draco away from her. "Draco, I am leaving."

She grabbed her robe, and bag, storming out of the café.

…..

Narcissa sighed, reaching for Draco's hand. "Draco, listen to Dap—

Draco frowned, snatching his hand back from his mother. "Mother! Why would you do this?"

"Why would I do this?" Narcissa frowned. "I want my son to be happy, justice is being served and you are—

Draco shook his head, rising from his chair.

"Draco!"

Draco stopped moving, staring at his mother.

"Draco, have you forgotten your future? Your destiny to—

"Mother—

"To do everything your father and I—

"Mother—

"Draco are you really prepared to settle with that—that mud—

"Mother, STOP!"

Narcissa and Daphne jumped, Draco shook the table as he stood angrily.

"Don't call her that." He shook his head.

Narcissa sighed, staring at her son.

"Son, you've forgotten who are you."

"Mother I have not-

"If the opportunity to change all of this—" Narcissa paused, turning to Daphne who was staring at Draco shocked. "Don't you want your life back?"

…..

Hermione huffed. She was storming around London, in complete shock at what she'd just witnessed. How could she have been so silly as to believe Draco actually wanted to spend time with her. This had all been a ruse to embarrass her, and Daphne Greengrass? She couldn't believe any of it. She was furious.

This has to be one of the most embarrassing days of her life. Embarrassing and confusing. This tangled web of lies and chaos Theodore was making. It was beginning to frighten her.

She let out a few deep breaths, steadying herself against a pole. Catching a tear rolling down her cheek, she shook the emotions away. She had never felt more humiliated.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked around, she heard her name in the distance, but didn't see anyone familiar. She crossed the street and heard it again.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned, she could see flashes of white hair flying through the crowded street. She turned away. As she continued walking steadily, he got closer.

Draco reached out to turn her around but she shook his arm off.

"Hermion—

"Draco don't!"

Draco stopped walking.

"Hermione, I had nothing to do with this!"

Hermione turned to him, stopping momentarily. "Well what a joke! I don't believe you!"

Draco sighed. Jogging to keep up with her pace now.

"Hermione!"

Hermione wouldn't stop.

Draco sped in front of her, putting a hand on both of her shoulders. They struggled for a few seconds before Hermione sighed and surrendered her attention.

"Hermione—

"Draco, I don't need to hear you apologize for being yourself, I should've known—

"I had no idea my mother knew about Theodore." He caught his breath, letting his hands drop.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"I haven't spoken to Daphne in months."

She stepped back from him, nodding. This was all to odd to digest but she knew he was telling the truth.

"Then, what does all of this mean?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't the slightest idea, Blaise and I haven't been able to get any information out of Theodore or his followers…it's all mad."

Hermione's eyes fell to the ground. Tears were beginning to come forward and she didn't want Draco to see them, she was overwhelmed and annoyed by all of this.

"I really wanted today to be.. with you." Draco's eyes fell to the ground as well, his face was bright burning after his confession.

"Yeah, so did I."

Small smiles coming to both their faces, Draco arched his arm and held it out to Hermione. "Shall we?"

…...

Narcissa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Daphne hummed softly and sipped her tea.

"Well?" Narcissa glared at Daphne, pulling her scarf around her neck. "Now that my only son hates me, am I free to go?"

Daphne chuckled.

"Oh, Cissa-

"Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa hissed at the girl and moved away from her.

Daphne smirked, pulling her own scarf around her neck, she rose and watched Narcissa get to her feet.

"He doesn't hate you Mrs. Malfoy." She pulled her robe tight, looking around the table and slowly into Narcissa's eyes. "Not yet."

Narcissa let out a loud sigh as she watched Daphne walk away. How she had managed to entangle herself in Theodore's plans to overthrow the ministry she couldn't believe. All she knew was that Draco couldn't find out what she was keeping from him, how Theodore had found out, she didn't know, but if it meant Draco hating her guts to keep him safe, it was a precaution she had to take.

 *******THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!***** This is obviously a filler chapter, I'm sorry I'm a bit out of touch with the story (it's been awhile for me too), my life has changed so much! I will not be abandoning my stories! I am excited to keep this one going, this chapter was a refresher and a means to update. If you have ideas share them! Theodore and his nasty little plans, and he's got Narcissa on board.. for now.**

 **Thank you all for the kind reviews and I hope my edits of previous chapters answered all of your questions, thanks for the spell corrections on names! I will have another chapter that will provide more context and substance, I promise. Also check out my other story "Therapy" , I will be updating that one very soon, and I still have plans for a Bill story coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Theodore waved his hand and the front door to the Malfoy manor shut behind him. He walked in slowly, letting his long fingers glide slowly against the walls.

"This way." A small squeaky voice chimed up at him.

Theodore looked down at the house elf bowing before him, and smiled. "Thank you." He followed the elf into the grand sitting room. He'd never been invited to the Malfoy manor before, he smirked at the thought. Now, he presumed, he'd become a regularguest.

"Theodore." Narcissa didn't move an inch from where she was sitting. Staring at him a few moments, she rolled her eyes and finally pointed to the sofa across from her. "Well, sit."

Theodore smiled smugly and sat in front of her.

"I'd offer you tea.."

Theodore eyes darted towards the elf who'd showed him in.

"..but that would insinuate you are aguest welcomein my home." Narcissa glared at him as he chuckled. "That, you most certainly are not."

Theodore patted his suit and surveyed the room. "So, straight to business then?"

Narcissa brow raised.

"If this were any other circumstance, I can't imagine you meeting with me alone Nar-

"You have threatened to expose a dire mistake of mine to my son." Narcissa sat down the glass of tea she'd been sipping ontable in front of her. "I've had enough of your games, I've done everything you asked, now I need assur-

Theodores laughter cut her off, she stared at him confused.

"You really are a wreck with your husband away aren't you?" Theodore shook his head and opened his coat pocket, taking out a letter.

He leaned forward, giving Narcissa the parchment.

She looked at him, then theparchment. "What is this?"

Theodore shrugged. "Open it."

Narcissa opened the parchment slowly. "Hermione, Let my son live the life he deserves, with a woman who deserves him. Leave him, and Theodore will leave Hogwarts. Best, Narcissa."

Narcissa choked as she scanned the letter several times.

"What am I to do with this!" She shook her head. "I gave her a reproductive remedy to-to make sure that her first born is a boy that is all I-

Theodore chuckled loudly, earning himself a dark glare from Narcissa.

"This is mad, I am done participating in this farce- you told me this was a distraction, nothing more and helping you would keep them ignorant to my potion." Narcissa sighed irritably. "I will tell Hermione the truth myself, should they decide tobe  
intimate, she may be disappointed but-

Theodore stood, surveying Narcissanow. "You've misunderstood me all this time Mrs. Malfoy."

She shook her head. "I-

"I am not a child anymore, I am not Draco's friend, that would keep small mishaps from his mother a secret."

"Theo-

He rolled his eyes. "The only thing I needed you to do for me was to get Draco to question your motives."

Narcissa shifted her weight, gripping her wand in her robe pocket. "And?"

"You've done that." He sighed. "That letter, a complete farce it is...will be..well, believable."

Narcissa scoffed. "Draco would never-

"Believe his mother would turn against him?" He watched her eyes grow big. "You...did..today..He only needs to believe you're capable, now he knows, you have been a useful instrument. I can't wait for the fall out from that letter, it's going to be interesting  
watchingyou wiggle out of that one."

Narcissa gasped watching Theodore begin to leave. "Draco will never believe any of this, I'll owl him immediately with the truth."

Theodore turned to her. "He's a bit busy now, with the woman he's falling in love with." He chuckled. "I'm sure her disgust of you will now trump your... _word."_

As he got to the last stride before exiting, Theodore turned to her."Oh, right." He raised a brow. "Breath a word of this to Draco, you both die." He laughed.

Narcissa closed her eyes as Theodore left. She could not believe this was happening. What had seemed so small and trivial was now exploding in her face. She thought Theodore was going to help the blow of telling her son she'd technically manipulated his  
wife'swomb. This was an entirely different monster she'd created. She didn't know where tostart apologizing.

...

 **AN: So I wanted this to be longer, but I wrote it up on my iPad and it's close to a disaster..but now you have another update, I promise it'll be a fun circle and it'll all make since eventually, I hope haha, making it up as I go.. but I originally planned Narcissa being a little evil...but I opted for the super eager grandmother instead, she just wanted to make sure she got a grandson..now look! Haha, review, tell me what you think... maybe I'll do shorter chapters like this and post more? What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER** : I own nothing.

Draco chuckled to himself as he watched Hermione stuff the last of her pastry in her mouth. She giggled when she caught his eye, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

They both stopped to embrace their surroundings.

"I've had quite the day with you Hermione."

Hermione turned her face away from him blushing.

"My parents never bought me to places like-" He paused, taking Hermione's hand. "I've never seen London like this."

Hermione turned to face him, taking both his hands and pressing them tightly. "Draco." She could feel her ears burning, the old air blowing her hair in her face, but her gaze was strong, all she could focus on was him, this overwhelming feeling of belonging  
/to him, of being with him in that moment.

Then she laughed. She began to laugh and she couldn't stop laughing.

Draco withdrew his hands from hers and stared at her in confusion.

"Hermione, what-

Her laughing slowed, she placed a hand on her abdomen to steady herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just-

She wiped tears from her eyes and stopped laughing.

"It's all so ridiculous really, its mental, it's all, it's so ridiculous." She looked down at her feet, then deep into his eyes.

Draco nodded, beginning to feel exposed and uncomfortable.

"Never in a thousand years, I just, I can't believe it-

Draco sighed. "None of this is easy for me either I-

Hermione cut him off with her lips. He was shocked, but he recovered quickly, embracing her quickly.

Minutes passed before they separated, catching their breath.

"I..I um-" Hermione couldn't make out the words, she leaned in and Draco embraced her in a hug.

Her mind was clouded and she hated it. She was falling for him, something she'd never fully expected to happen.

...

Astoria smirked as she watched Draco play in his wife's hair. The gesture made her sick to her stomach. She rolled her eyes and pulled a letter from her robes.

"Happily never after then." She laughed to herself.

She watched the couple embrace each other happily before deciding to make her entrance.

...

Ginny looked over her shoulder at Blaise who was climbing into bed shirtless. He fixed his pillows upright, the way he did every night. He didn't say much to her during dinner and hadn't said much since they'd been in their dormitory.

"Blaise."

He didn't look at her,he got into bed and sighed.

"Blaise, is everything alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be." He looked over at her. She couldn't read his expression, there was something off and she didn't know what it was.

"You didn't say much at dinner."

He shrugged.

"You didn't eat much either."

He shrugged again.

"Blaise I -

"Ginny, I'm exhausted." He waved his hand towards the lamp. "If you aren't coming to bed, do you mind shutting off the light on your way out?"

Ginny, taken aback by his tone, made her way to the bed and got in next to him.

"What is it? Are you angry with me, what have I-

"I don't want to do this now."

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Blaise something is wrong with you and it's not just Theodore, I saw the way you were looking at Harry today, a-and I know you're not a pawn to jealousy...over Pansy! So what is this?!"

Blaise sighed. "Ginny there's real-"

"No don't lie to me, Blaise, tell me. I can handle it, whatever it is."Her eyes were pleading, inside she was thinking the worst, but she didn't know if Blaise was capable of the worst, she didn't want to believehe was anyway.

"I've been having...dreams...bad ones." He didn't make eye contact with her.

She nodded slowly. "Dreams about Harry? Me and-

He shook his head, taking her hands in his. "Ginny, no. Not about that."

She looked up at him inquisitively. "Then..what could be so bad?"

Blaise looked down attheir hands. "It's always the same dream, seems fairly recent or soon, near future, possibly a year...there's no way of know...you're attacked, I-I don't get to you fast enough... Theo-Theodore we don't stop him."

Ginny tooka deep breath, leaning back.

"What happens to me?" Ginny's voice catches in her throat.

"You lose th-the...our baby."

They exchange looks.

...

Hermione's teeth were beginning to chatter as they stepped out into the cold again.

"It's getting late, we should head back go.." Draco's voice trailed off as his eyes fell on a familiar face. Catching his change in mood Hermione turned to see who was approaching.

Before she could process it, her eyes were already rolling.

"Another Greengrass on our schedule." She turned to Draco, he shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Astoria approached them, her pale skin illuminated by her dark hair falling in her face. She pushed hair out behind her ears, smiling and withdrawing a letter from her pocket.

"I know you've already dined with my sister today, I won'tkeep you." She smiled smugly.

Draco grimaced. "Are you...stalking us?"

Astoria giggled. "Of course not, here you are."

Hermione turned to Draco as Astoria held the letter out to her.

Astoria shook her head. "The letter is for you."

Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione took the letter. She began to open it. The letter sizzled, but stayed put.

Astoria giggled again, taking in Draco's confusion. "It is for you..." She smiled to Draco. "...and only you."

Turning away, she waved to them.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione, I hope their games aren't as childish as they used to be."

Hermione shrugged turning the letter over and examining its appearance. "I'll study it later, I can't imagineits anything other than a prank."

She stuffed the letter in her robes pocket and took his hand. "Wouldn't be the oddest thing we've encountered all day."

...

 **A/N: For some reason I can't read any reviews lately, I hope the issue is resolved soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Chapter 15

Hermione rolled her eyes slowly as she crumbled the letter she'd received from Astoria. She didn't know what irritated her more, the fact that Narcissa had, in fact, been trying to tamper with her reproductive organs, or the fact that Astoria and Daphne  
/were petty enough to think that this would ruin things between her and Draco. She sighed, taking a deep breath and lying back on their bed. As much as she wanted to march over to the Malfoy Manor immediately, and scold Narcissa, the last thing she  
/wanted to do was kill the present mood with Draco. She made a mental note to send her an owl in the morning.

"Hermione!"

Hermione sat up alarmed at Draco's yell. "Yes?!" She walked towards the bath. "Draco?"

There was no answer.

"Draco?" Hermione bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't find him passed out naked in the bath, but also perked up at the idea of his naked- "Draco!"

Draco stepped into the doorway of the bath, dripping water everywhere. "Aw, I thought you might want a hot shower after the day, I left the—"

Hermione's entire body was a furnace, her eyes wide and her mouth in a clamped shut. Draco smirked, reaching for his towel. "I thought about inviting you to join me—"

"Well that will not be necessary. I will be just fine alone, thank you!" Hermione moved around him quickly, ignoring his laughs as he exited the bath. She shut the door behind him and let out a deep breath. "Merlin.."

...

"So it's settled then!" Draco clapped his hands and jumped from the couch.

Ginny scolded, "I have no idea if Ron and Harry can be in the same room with you two, I will ask…that is all I can prom—"

"Should be no problem." Blaise chimed in calmly, he began to pour himself a glass of fire whiskey, passing the bottle to Draco. "It will be—"

"Entertaining, if they join us." Draco chuckled. "I do love to see Potter squirm, and with Pansy now—"

"Oh bloody hell! Do you really only think of embarrassing other people? Honestly, you—"

"He's only joking Gin."

Ginny glared at Draco as he continued to laugh. "Once a git, always a git."

Hermione giggled as she exited her bedroom, catching Ginny muttering what she herself couldn't entirely disagree with. "What are we drinking to?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco. "Draco has planned a camping weekend."

"Oh?"

Draco smirked. "Yes, Mione." Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione, who moved towards Blaise in the kitchen for a glass of her own. "I think it will be nice to get away from this damned school and have a weekend of fun with all of us…and

our…friends."

Blaise nodded. "I think it's a riveting idea."

Ginny made a face at him.

"Gin, what's your objection to this trip?" Hermione watched her sink into the couch.

Ginny sighed loudly. "I-I have accepted Pansy…but I just, and Ron—"

"Ginny it'll be fin-"

"Bloody awkward it's what it'll be, an entire weekend with Parkinson! Honestly!"

Draco laughed loudly. "Last I heard, you two were best mates."

Ginny's face turned red. "I ought to hex for that!"

Hermione giggled. "I would love to get away from all of this, Theo—"

"I've invited him too." Blaise spoke quickly.

Draco shrugged as their faces fell, he looked inquisitively to Blaise.

The room went quiet. Everyone turned to Blaise who averted his eyes from Ginny's glare. "It is possible, getting him to interact with certain people, could bring out a different side of him."

"What other side?" Hermione, Ginny and Draco chimed together.

...

Ginny wiped her eyes and sat up as Professor Trelawney droned on. She straightened abruptly, adjusting herself as she gave Blaise a confused glare from across the room. He had just exchanged, what looked like a friendly handshake with Luna Lovegood. Thesmall  
/smile he'd given her had vanished, he looked down and averted his eyes from her.

Ginny looked over to Luna who'd returned to her seat after rummaging through a broom closet on the opposite side of the room. She was sitting a few seats behind Ginny, airily finding her barrings as usual.

Ginny observed her, Luna was quite obviously the oddest person she knew. Throughout the few months she'd shared with Blaise, she'd never seen him interact with Luna, nor any other Ravenclaw for that matter.

She shook her thoughts away. She was tired of nothing making sense with Blaise. Since Theodore arrived, he'd grown increasingly distant and mysterious. She didn't know what to expect from this upcoming camping trip, but she feared it wouldn't be pleasant.

...

"Ronald! Will you sit down this—" Hermione gasped, trying to pull Ron back into his seat. He had jumped up as Draco sat across from her.

"No Hermione I will not—"

"No Hermione, he will not stop. Let's go, Ronald." Parvati's voice was small and low but serious.

Ron and Hermione paused momentarily, surprised at her boldness.

"Par—Ron!" Hermione lost hold of his arm and yelped. "He is here to be peaceful, please sit down."

Ron rolled his eyes, turning to Parvati. She jumped when he patted her shoulder. Sighing, she returned to her seat, watching Ron sit back down next to Hermione.

"I never agreed to dinners with this git, I don't care that—"

"I don't know if I like your tone Weasley."

The table fell silent. Hermione threw Draco a dark glare, making him sway in his seat.

"I was..invited." Draco muttered, slowly drawing his pumpkin juice, now entirely uncomfortable, wondering why he'd agreed to sit with Hermione in the first place.

Ron sighed reaching for a dinner roll. He didn't lay his eyes on Draco again, focusing his attention on filling his plate with food.

Parvati watched Ron eat with her eyebrow raised. "You just ate an hour ago."

Ron shook his head in between bites. "That was a long time!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ew! Ronald!"

Hermione found herself grinning as Parvati complained, but wiped Ron's face with her handkerchief.

When she looked away, Draco was staring at her. She blushed deeply.

Everyone seemed to be finding their way as couples.

Harry paused as he approached the Great Hall. He couldn't see Pansy, but he could hear her. He didn't have to look far. He spotted her at the Gryffindor table, seated next to Parvati and across from—

Harry squinted, as he removed his glasses, wiped them, and then put them back on. Blaise was sitting across from Parvati, watching them, it seemed they were having a pleasant conversion. Ginny was sitting next to him, contentedly watching her brotherramble  
/on to Hermione about what he was sure would interest himself and not her. He could see from where he stood that Hermione was tense, her face flushed. He shook his head a bit at the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting calmly next to Ginny.

Harry took a deep breath and strolled over.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione leaned up to give him a small peck on the cheek. Harry watched Draco's eyes follow him until he sat next to Hermione. He raised an eyebrow and nodded to Draco, who sipped his pumpkin juice and nodded back.

"You want to go on holiday so soon into the year, why it's barely Quidditch—"

"Oh Ron, it's but a couple days—"

"It will be bloody amazing! I've always wanted to camping but me mum—"

"Camping?" Harry looked over to Ginny, who was about to interrupt the squealing between Pansy and Parvati.

"Yes, camping." Hermione patted his arm. Harry patted her hand back and moved away from her slightly.

He couldn't help but feel increasingly uncomfortable next to Hermione, with Draco staring him down like a hawk.

He frowned at Draco and looked around the table. "All of us."

Blaise cleared his throat. "Yes, all of us. Draco and I know the right place."

Ron gave Harry a look. "Where is this place?" Harry asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes, throwing Harry an agitated look. "Harry, it's a fun place, not dodgy at all! We're going."

Harry sighed, looking around at the food on the table. "Should be interesting." He murmured.

"I imagine." Hermione nudged him. He watched her exchange looks with Draco, watching her blush as the blond smirked at her.

The only thought that came to his mind was how uncomfortably gross the whole scene felt. "When are we—"

"Oh hello."

Harry smiled as the familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts. He waved to Luna who had approached the table. She paused by Blaise.

"I imagine you've told everyone about the holiday you've planned."

Blaise nodded, giving her a small smile. Ginny looked from one to the other.

"I hope you're as excited as we are to get away from the school." Blaise leaned in as Luna chuckled lightly.

"Aw, yes. I am quite excited, I guess as excited as one can be, only if I were in Azkaban I suppose I would be more excited…than I am now, but no less excited."

The table fell silent. Blaise nodded quickly after his confusion subsided.

Harry fought with all of his might not to snicker as Draco's ears turned bright red.

"Definitely agree Luna, I'm looking forward to it…just as much." Blaise patted Luna's side lightly, they exchanged smiles and she wandered off.

Ginny's mouth was half open taking in the interaction. What the hell was going on between them?

 **Hi everyone! I did edit this a bit as it was confusing me, I realized the dividers weren't there for scene division. Working on new chapters and stories :) I'm in China now, so bear with me and my wifi. (03/14/2017)**

 **A/N: Hey! Thank you all a bunch for the reviews and still reading this silly story! I am going to try and wrap up soon with a smooth 20-25 chapters? I think that should suffice! I am going to try and make them as lengthy and fun as possible. I am a year older, about to embark on another crazy travel adventure, working etc. also writers block…constantly. I was super excited to work on a Bill/Fleur , but I'm bored with the idea now. I want to try a serious topic with Draco/Hermione. I do a lot of creative writing and it's nothing silly like this ever, so I would like to try a serious fic and put a little more effort into it. Give me ideas! My favorite pairings are in this story, so give me some thoughts. For anyone confused or disappointed with this chapter being anti-drama, don't worry. I've already started on the very long camping trip. Full of surprises! Have a great month and happy holidays loves! :)**

 _Note from the beta: yo I'm the new beta and you lot can call me Jo. I'm from Australia but I've been asked to use American spellings and the like for this fic, but if there are any British spellings (such as practice, since I believe Americans only spell it as practise) it's my bad. Hope my editing suffices. : Happy holidays for whatever holiday you may or may not celebrate!_


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: As always I own nothing...but an extremely huge imagination.

Chapter 16

Blaise threw Ginny a side eye as he set down the daily prophet. She was staring him down like he'd stolen her last meal.

"Yes...?"

Ginny continued to eye him suspiciously.

His eyes met hers before he awkwardly stood and walked to the kitchen. He turned away from from her to prepare tea.

"Ginny...have I--

He turned to find her still staring him down.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

Moments passed before she acknowledged his question.

"You're plotting something." She shook her head and finally looked away. "I know you're involved with Luna, I can see--

"Ginny there is--

"I just don't know why you must lie and hide everything!"

Ginny rose, picking up her robe and her bag.

"Ginny...there is nothing, I'm not keeping anything from you."

Ginny paused. She moved into the kitchen to be close to him. Blaise exhaled and looked down as their bodies touched.

Ginny shook her head, reading his expression and knowing everything she feared was true.

Stepping away from him, she held up her arms in protest. "Have it your way then."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione giggled watching Ginny stumble down the Quddittich stands.

"Alright there mate?"

Ginny rolled her eyes slamming her body down. "Oiiii."

Hermione leaned in to catch the bottle off fire whiskey Ginny was holding. Tilting the bottle up she took a huge swig. Before putting it back in Ginny's waiting hand.

"It's-its how bloody stoooopid does he think I am?" Ginny handed the bottle to Hermione again.

"Ar-are you suuuure that he's actually cheated with Luna?" Hermione hiccuped and roared in laughter before sitting next to Ginny.

"Of course he hasn't cheated!" Ginny began to laugh herself. "He'd be sent to Az-az-azzzaKabann."

Hermione laughed uncontrollably.

"I don't care so much about Looooona--

Hermione tried getting ahold of herself by chugging more fire whiskey.

"Since he told me about his mother we haven't...you knooowww."

Hermione paused and they exchanged looks.

"I mean, how often do you and Draco--

Hermione choked.

"We-we never." Her cheeks, as flushed as they were, began to warm.

Ginny's eyes grew big. Taking the the bottle from Hermione and smirking.

"Guess your problems are bigger than mine."

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Blaise watched Ginny struggle to pull her small bag over her shoulder before attempting to help her. She waved him off, continuing to struggle out of their room.

"That is everything." Draco gave one final look at the dormitory before walking out into the corridor.

Blaise was still staring at Ginny impatiently. Hermione was swaying slightly, her head still spinning, clutching the wall for support.

"Have you two been drinking, is—

"Blaise! Everything is fine, let's go camping!"

Ginny marched on in front of them. Blaise gave Hermione a worried look before following Ginny.

Hermione gave herself a mental countdown before pushing away from the wall and stumbling into Draco.

"Are you alright?"

"Just right." Hermione fell into his arms giggling when he drew his head back smelling her breath.

"Fire whiskey, this early in the day."

Draco grumbled to himself, the last thing he wanted was to be the sober companion on this trip where he already felt like an outsider.

* * *

A/N: IT'S BEEN SOOOOOOO LONG!! I am so sorry, I ever intended for it to take me so long to update. This chapter is absolutely nothing, the camping trip will answer a lot of questions and get the ball moving a bit. Thank you so much for continuing to support the story after all this time! I will be *trying* to finish this story by the end of the year and I hope you love the chapters to come !


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Chapter 17

"Luna, where did you say that Neville was going this weekend?"

Ginny stared Luna down like a hawk as her blonde head swayed slowly.

"Oh..Nev...Neville." She paused sounding out the words slowly. "He-he's gone with Hagrid." She ended her statement abruptly, jumping up from her seat on the log across from them and wandering away.

Blaise looked to his side at Ginny who was giving him a side eye.

"With Hagrid?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "What could Hagrid and Neville be—

Blaise waved his hand. "Are you hungry? Le—

"What is Luna doing here?!" Ginny threw up her hands in annoyance, jumping up as Parvati and Pansy sat near them.

"Ginny, keep your voice down..you don't wa—

Pansy snickered.

Blaise shot her a glare. Ginny ignored both girls. Shaking her head at Blaise, she stomped off to the their tent.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Blaise turned slowly to Parvati and Pansy who were staring up at him intently. He scowled at them before following after Ginny.

Xxxxxxxx

"Draco?"

Hermione was standing outside of their small bath. Tapping her foot she began to open the door.

"Hermione, no! Just..just give me a minute."

She let out a long sigh. "You've been in there for almost an hour! What could you possibly be—

Hermione was cut off as he burst out of the bath. He had his infamous smirk on his face. He paused in front of her.

Hermione's eyes widening in the awkwardness.

"What?"

He smiled. "What you won't do, I have to handle myself." He laughed to himself, crossing to the other side of the room before Hermione's embarrassment set in.

She stepped into the bath, shooting him a death stare. He caught this and continued to laugh.

"Just…just…inappropriate." She muttered to herself and slammed the bath door.

Xxxxxxx

By the time everyone has settled into their tents, the sun had vanished. It was almost pitch black at the campsite before Hermione enchanted a bonfire and she waited patiently as Draco brought out snacks from their tent. He marched up to her with a bowl of crisps and two muffins.

"Draco how long have you had these muffins?"

He gave her a confused look. Sitting down he mused to himself. "Everything she knows about me..she thinks I'd eat recycled muffins.."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, we are eating muffins for dinner." She bit into the chocolate muffin he'd given her. "Hmm."

He watched her take another bite.

"At least it's good."

Draco sneered. "Of course it is." He went to work on his own muffin and ushered the crisps to her.

"Draco, did you bring any real food?"

He stopped mid bite. "Well of course I did."

Hermione waited as he wiped his mouth.

"It's just not here yet…call these appetizers."

She stared at him now apprehensive. "Draco, if you're going to tell me that you were cruel enough to make one of your mothers elves come here and—

He snatched the crisps from her and began to open them.

"No Hermione, I wasn't going to tell you."

Hermione gasped. She got up from her seat next to him.

"Hermione—

"I can't believe you would do something so—

Draco pulled her back down, clearly unamused by her response to his dinner arrangements.

"Don't make a scene."

Hermione leaned away as he released her arm. She threw the muffin at him. He rolled his eyes and sat with her in silence.

Xxxxxxxx

"Parvati, you've never disliked Hermione before."

Parvati rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair into a high bun. "How would you know?"

Confused, Ron moved from his place by the door, to sit at the table across from her in their small tent. "Well, she's a better friend than Pansy if you ask me.."

"I didn't ask you."

Ron's confused expression turned into a scowl.

Xxxxxxx

"So did you two wait till after the ceremony or—

Harry's spoon stopped midway from his mouth. He paused acknowledging Theo's question, then continued to eat. He shot Pansy a side eye that she shrugged at.

"Well? You're already showing…" Theodore looked from Pansy to Harry several times. He whispered slowly. "Definitely before the ceremony then."

Pansy shot him a death glare. "Do you ever mind your own business?!"

Theo chuckled. "So you aren't denying it?"

Harry straightened trying his best to ignore Theo's presence. "Is there any reason he has to stay in our tent the entire weekend?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes, unfortunately it's the ministries rules for felons..they're not allowed to be alone."

Theo rolled his eyes at this. "Well good for me, I can enjoy the two of you..three of you, all weekend long."

Harry closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxx

As the night grew darker, the couples began to gather around the bonfire Hermione had enchanted. All of them relatively irritated at one another. Luna in good spirits after receiving an owl from Neville, it told news of his arrival early the next morning.

Theodore was sitting awkwardly in between Harry and Pansy who both looked especially agitated. Hermione and Draco were sitting as far as two people who were sitting near could be from each other. Ginny and Blaise were sitting close in silence, staring anywhere but each other. Ron and Parvati were the last to arrive from their tents. Ron had enjoyed a full dinner and a nap after Parvati scowled him into exhaustion for getting food everywhere.

Theo hummed to himself softly. "You all are quite the party." He grinned looking around at everyone. "Well come on! Newlyweds! What tales of married life?"

Everyone turned their heads to give him a disgusted look.

"I happen to love it."

Everyone turned to Luna who had shouted suddenly.

"Neville and I have already shared many new Herbology adventures together.."She giggled to herself. "It's quite fun."

"Oh." Theodore gave her a sly smile. "I can only imagine."

Hermione waved her hand at him. "That does sound lovely Luna."

Draco sneered. "It does?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly?" She shoved him. "What is wrong with you? If she enjoys it then it's—

"Oh, please. They have got to be the most boring—

"Draco!" Hermione gave him a menacing look, ending his statement.

Harry shifted looking from Luna to Draco to Hermione. "That does sound…great Luna." He glared at Draco who was now looking down at the floor.

"Maybe not the most exciting thing we do together..."

At this Theo let out a loud "hmmmmmmm" noise.

"..but our sex life is much better I believe." Luna purred her words in her sing song voice.

Ginny cupped her mouth at this in shock. Harry and Pansy exchanged looks. Hermione and Ron looked away from Luna in embarrassment.

"Now that…that is interesting!" Theo clapped to Luna. "Who's next?"

Xxxxxxxxx

After a short lived game of charades between Theo and Luna the group was again silent and tension loomed over everyone.

Theo rolled his eyes looking around. "Well we're all here for the weekend, I thought this was a friends trip."

Ginny sighed loudly. "So did I." She looked to Hermione. "This is no fun."

Hermione looked to her side at Draco who was looking down at his hands.

"Let's play another game!" Luna brushed her blonde hair behind her ears, eagerly waiting for someone to suggest a new game.

Theo smiled mischievously. "I know a good one." He reached behind him into his bag. He retrieved a bottle of fire whiskey and several glasses. "Never have I ever."

Hermione shook her head slowly as glasses began to be passed around. "This is not going to end well…"

Xxxxxx

A/N: Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of couples drama and a little bit of Dramione drama. Why can't Draco just be a good guy?! Ha! Wouldn't be a Malfoy if he was right? I just want to remind you all that this story is a Dramione fic, so most of the last chapters will focus on them and their development as a couple and a lot more about Ginny/Blaise as well. Not so much about Harry/Ron but I do love some Ron/Parvati awkwardness, makes me laugh just thinking about it.. and Theo/Pansy/Harry sharing a tent for the weekend, poor Harry. I'm thinking 25 chapters, maybe. Make sure to stay updated, I will have another chapter up before the weekend ends. I hope you are all enjoying your cozy Winters or almost winters, perfect time for writing! Be patient with me, I will be updating Therapy this weekend as well if you haven't read it, please do! It's more Harry/Ginny but still Dramione centric. Review, favorite! *also if you're wondering why I've changed from ... to Xxx it's because I have to upload on my iPAD and formatting is still jacked :(


	18. Chapter 18

DISLCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Chapter 18

"I will begin." Theodore lifted his glass of firewhiskey mischievously looking around. "Never have I ever…"

Theodore paused shooting a quick smirk to Blaise then to Draco. They both flashed him menacing looks.

"..been married." He chuckled softly to himself. Everyone quietly lifted their glasses, and sipped. "You're next mate!"

Harry shifted after Theodore slapped his arm. He slowly rotated his glass, thinking to himself.

"Never have I ever..studied all night."

Hermione blushed softly as Draco lifted his glass with her and they both sipped quietly.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "…ok, boring. Blaise! Spice things up."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Never have I ever been to Azkaban." He lifted his glass to Theodore and mouthed silently "Cheers, mate."

Everyone fell silent, eyes on Theodore. He sipped his drink slowly, keeping his eyes cast down. The almost settled tension, suddenly felt as tight as ever.

Blaise continued to stare at Theodore but tapped Ginny, indicating it was her turn.

"Never have I ever.."

As Ginny began, Theodore stood, gave an awkward bow to Pansy and stormed off.

Blaise and Draco exchanged annoyed looks.

Xxxxxx

"Did you have to do that?!" Ginny threw up her arms as Blaise straightened the quilts on their bed. "Why must you poke the bear?"

Blaise said nothing and didn't make eye contact with her.

"Whatever he is up to..you're going to make it worse! Things will only get wor—

"I am going to bed."

Blaise climbed into bed and lay silently turning away from her.

Ginny huffed loudly and climbed into bed herself.

Xxxxxx

"Are you ready to discuss what your problem is?" Hermione pulled her unruly hair into a bun, staring at Draco as she walked across their tent to their bed.

Draco looked up at her from his book. "I don't know what you—

"Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes irritated.

"I don't feel I—

Hermione let out a long sigh, climbing into the bed and sitting up with her back to him. "I really thought we were making progress." She shifted and began to lie down.

Draco stayed silent.

"Do you want Harry to hate you forever?"

Draco didn't respond.

"Does it make you feel like you have something from the past to hold on to?" Hermione turned to him slowly. "Do you want things to go back to the way they were, do you—

"I'm going to sleep." Draco put his book down on his bedside table loudly and drew the blankets up to his neck.

"I am not done!" Hermione surprised herself by how loud she'd spoken. She could feel Draco flinch under the blankets. Still, she snatched the blankets back and looked him straight in the face.

"I won't live like this Draco." Hermione let out another sigh as Draco sat up looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, i—

"I want to love my husband."

Draco felt his ears burning now. He watched Hermione as she shifted her body in embarrassment.

"I-I know that all of this has been unconventional..and-and well, I never thought I'd be saying these things to you of all people." She paused. Taking Draco's hand slowly. "We've changed—we're changing."

She blushed as Draco squeezed her hand. They both laughed lightly.

"We're married."

Draco nodded slowly.

"I don't know what came over me today." He shook his head. "I've hated Potter for so long..I don't know how to feel anything else for him." He released Hermione's hand to touch her cheek. "I know that I can't continue to behave this way…and I won't."

Hermione frowned. "Harry has changed too." She let him trace her face with his fingers, before taking his hand away and looking at him seriously.

"We're all changing together."

Draco sighed. "I am sorry Hermione."

Hermione nodded at his apology. She turned away from him and began to lie down.

"I want to love you too."

Draco blushed deeply after his declaration. He pulled the blankets up and turned his back to Hermione.

Hermione didn't respond, but her heart was beating out of control as she shut her eyes and tried to stop smiling.

Xxxxxx

"You had an early night." Pansy looked up from her porridge to interrogate Theodore, who hadn't returned to their tent last night.

Theodore looked her over, looking around the tent.

"Harry isn't here." Pansy smiled softly. "He's gone off to duel with Draco."

At this Theodore raised his brow. Pansy patted the table, inviting him to sit across from her.

"At his wife's request, Draco would like to make "peace"." She used air quotes for peace, and hummed softly to herself. "Harry has been indifferent to you all for months, I really wish you'd behave."

Theodore reached for a mug and tea. "I have been behaving."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You think so?"

Theodore scowled down into his mug. "Why don't I get to miss the way things were?"

Pansy sighed empathetically. "Theo—

"We were all friends once." He shook his head. "All this stupid marriage act has done is change all of you." He looked up at Pansy. "Turned you all against me."

Pansy looked away from Theodore, pushing her porridge aside and getting a mug of her own.

"Theodore." She took his hand slowly. He didn't flinch, he watched as she massaged it slowly. "I decided some time ago to let peace win."

Theodore took his hand back. "..and what did that mean for us, for our friendship?"

Pansy laughed softly. "It meant nothing…and everything."

Theodore rolled his eyes. Taking a huge gulp of tea. "You two are bloody serious aren't you?"

Pansy looked down at the table.

"You were engaged before all of this weren't you? When would you have had time to—"

Pansy waved his questions away as Harry walked in.

Xxxxx

Theodore was surprised by the odd pair Pansy now made with Harry. It had never occurred to him in all the years he'd spent with Pansy that she could be so light and 'in love', with anyone, let alone Harry Potter.

Theodore found Blaise outside near his tent. He was crouching down attempting to fix some muggle contraption that Luna had given him to catch fish. Theodore looked around, Luna was no where in sight.

"Blaise."

Blaise looked up slowly. A bead of sweat fell down his brow. He wiped away at, clearly agitated.

"I don't understand this thing."

Theodore shrugged. "I'd ask Herm—

Blaise huffed loudly. Throwing down his project. "What do you want Theodore?"

Theodore shifted, it was no secret that Blaise made him uncomfortable. In all their years together, he had been superior to him in more ways than one. Blaises' animosity towards him didn't help his cause.

"We need to talk."

Blaise raised his brow.

Xxxxx

A/N: I'm back! I won't even apologize for my absence, I have decided that I love this story and don't have any idea where its going. I am going to give it 25 chapters so you have 7 more chapters coming your way, sometime this year. No promises when I will update. I found out I am in Gryffindor after years of feeling like I would be in Ravenclaw. This realization gave me newfound inspiration. I just want to remind everyone THIS IS A DRAMIONE fic. A comment was made about Harry/Pansy conflict resolution…and they're side characters. This fic has been Dramione and some Blaise/Ginny for the most part so please don't be mad if the pairings aren't working out the way you want them to. I hope you enjoyed this, please review/favorite/follow, thank you to all of my long time supporters! This story is almost 3 years old!! I can't to finish.


End file.
